


Legacy Of Roj Blake - Alpha Omega - Book 3 - Part 2

by Lculley



Category: Blake's 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lculley/pseuds/Lculley
Summary: The  fall  of  the  Terran  Federation  gave  its  successor,  The  New  Order,  the  burden  of  rebuilding  a  command  structure  and  government  that  the  new  free  worlds  would  except,  the  remaining  colonised  worlds  looked  to  this  new  government  for  guidance  and  change,  but  change  was  slow  in  coming  and  as  a  result  many  worlds  were  now  suffering.    The  people  on  the  outer  worlds  are  already  growing  discontent  with  the  new  command  as   Centero,  the  new  capital  of  the  empire  was  prospering,  it  was  seen  by  many  as  if  The  New  Order  lead  by  President  Avalon  has  lost  touch  with  its  people.
Kudos: 2





	Legacy Of Roj Blake - Alpha Omega - Book 3 - Part 2

Copyright: Laurence Culley

# Legacy Of Roj Blake

Alpha Omega

By Laurence Culley

The fall of the Terran Federation gave its successor, The New Order, the burden of rebuilding a command structure and government that the new free worlds would except, the remaining colonised worlds looked to this new government for guidance and change, but change was slow in coming and as a result many worlds were now suffering. The people on the outer worlds are already growing discontent with the new command as Centero, the new capital of the empire was prospering, it was seen by many as if The New Order lead by President Avalon has lost touch with its people.

The remains of the Federation are scattered across the galaxy avoiding all efforts to destroy them, most Federation officers have gone underground, hiding from the same people that they used to hunt whilst waiting for a chance to rise again. Seeing the internal ramblings from The New Order those officers plan to rebuild the Federation and take advantage of the unrest.

Three years after the Federations downfall, Kerr Logan has not heard from Confusers in regards to the fate of humanity, in the meantime he is trying to build a new military force that he hopes could be capable in defending mankind against any possible outside threat that The Circle Of Infinity could send...

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

FROM THE ASHES

It had been a year since the Terran Federation had fallen, the rebellion had now taken control of the galaxy whilst giving itself a new name, the New Order. Standing on the command deck of the Federation command ship, F.N.V three two seven which had been recently renamed the Defiant, Space Commander Miles Drayson monitored his crew. For the last year Drayson had fought against persistent rebel patrols, all who were intent in destroying the Federations flagship fleet, the Galactic Eighth Fleet. Drayson’s fleet once comprised of twenty five battle ships, his fleet now consisted of seventy nine warships and beat up old freighters, all joining the Galactic Eighth hoping to evade capture, Drayson’s fleet had become a possible safe haven for former Federation personnel as the New Order clamped down on them, searching for and destroying anyone who once wore a Federation rank. Only those who had agreed the surrender a year ago were given their freedom but with one clause, they had to stay on Earth, if they tried to leave they would be executed. Miles Drayson smiled ruefully, if he had the chance he would go to Earth and personally kill those people who gave up, after the Federation collapse it was the best time to mount a counter strike but because of the gutless nature of those officers that surrendered the hope of retaining power was lost. One day the Federation was going to rise out from the ashes of defeat to rule once more, deep down Drayson knew that was to be true, it was what had kept him going, he had to, so many officers were relying on him to come up with the answers, to lead them to victory, he was the highest ranking officer that the Federation had, his rank of Executive Officer to Supreme Commander Liza Ford had given him complete control, it weighed heavily upon his broad shoulders, the strain was already beginning to show, his once young and firm features were displaying the wear of leadership, of having to fight, not only the New Order but also the low morale among his personnel, including their families who like the military were running from persecution. Drayson had to give them hope, to show them that running from the New Order was worthwhile, that it all had a purpose. Miles Drayson sighed quietly, he was tired, he had been awake for twenty hours, even though he had lived on Centero for most of his adult life which had a thirty two hour day he was now beginning to feel the effects of time, he covered his face to yawn as a communications officer called out,

“Sir, com systems are detecting a call signal,”

“Where does it originate from?” Drayson asked, suddenly snapping out of his fatigue,

“I am unsure at the moment sir,”

“Commander, I have a small starship on the detectors,” another officer reported,

“Fleet Commander Neilson, send a command to all ships, slow to stop. Inform pursuit ships one and two to flank us, we will investigate this ship,” Drayson commanded as he stepped closer to the main screen,

“Activate the screen, show me this ship,” he ordered as he pointed at the large black monitor as Everard Neilson relayed his order,

“Is the signal coming from the ship?”

“Yes sir,” the communications officer replied,

“Is it just a signal or is it a verbal message?” Drayson asked,

“Just a signal sir,”

Drayson stepped forward, stopping by the side of the detector control station,

“Can you identify it?” He asked the operator,

“Not yet sir,”

Drayson studied the screen, all he could see was a map of stars,

“How far away is it?”

“Six million spacials sir,”

“It must be a small ship if we cannot make it out on long range visual scan if it is only that far away,” Drayson said to himself, not realising that he had actually spoken aloud,

“Yes sir,” the detector controller replied,

“Sir, detectors indicate a life sign onboard,” he added after the life monitors began to flash,

“Life, are you sure?”

“Yes sir, however it is very weak,”

“Sir, we have accessed the computer core, it informs us that the power supply has been fitted into a constant loop, the shuttles power is being directed into the cryo-bay and communications computers, all other systems are off line,” a computer controller reported,

“A person in a cryo-bay, that could be why the life sign signal is so weak,” the detector controller surmised,

“Very likely,” Drayson agreed.

The Space Commander thought hard, the first thing to enter his mind was that this whole thing was some elaborate trap, he knew how the New Order would love to destroy his fleet but if it was a trap it was planned by someone who had a great knowledge of battle tactics as Drayson had ensured that his fleet never once travelled a direct line of flight. He turned to Neilson who was now standing to his left and watching the screen,

“Order pursuit ships one and two to move out by one million spacials and

have them travel parallel with us with long range global detector scans active,”

“Yes sir,” Everard Neilson replied as he marched over to the communications control to issue the order,

Drayson’s eyes narrowed as a small speck appeared on the screen, he turned to the detector controller,

“Can we identify it yet?”

“Yes sir, its configuration indicates that it is a B nine, registration number F.N.V sixty one,”

“B nines, if I remember rightly B nines are short range transport shuttles?” Drayson asked curiously,

“Yes sir, allocated to command ships only, this one has the registration of a shuttle that originated from Supreme Command headquarters,”

“Supreme Command?”

“Yes sir,”

“How could this shuttle travel from sector one to sector twelve, they do not have the capacity for long distance travel?” Drayson said as he stepped closer to the screen, which was now displaying the run down shuttle, one that showed the wear and tear of being in space for years,

“I’m even more confused sir, this shuttle was said to be destroyed onboard Supreme Command,” the operator stated with a frown,

“Really?” Drayson asked as he gave the controller a hard stare,

“Are you sure?” He added,

“I’m certain sir,”

“That’s enough for me,” Drayson said as he turned to the communications officer,

“Any change in the signal?”

“No sir, it is just repeating itself over and over again,”

“Very well,” Drayson said, coming to a conclusion,

“Fleet Commander Neilson have the shuttle brought onboard, I am going down to the landing bay, the command deck is yours,” Drayson commanded as he was about to march out of the command deck,

“Do you think that is wise sir, this shuttle could be packed with explosives or something?” Neilson asked quietly, hoping that the other officers in the command deck couldn’t hear his words,

“Something tells me that it is okay, don’t ask me what but I’m sure that we are going to be okay,” Drayson told his second officer,

“One more thing Neilson, don’t question my orders on the command deck again, if you have any reservations about any order I give then query them in the privacy of my office, am I making myself clear?” Drayson warned, even though not many officers questioned his authority Drayson was always on his guard, knowing the unrest that some officers felt with the fact that all they seemed to do was run from the enemy, hide until it was safe to continue, continue on what seemed by some as a pointless journey, some other Space Commanders that were in the fleet had told Drayson that they were behind him, that his rank of Liza Ford’s Executive Officer gave him all the authority he needed but Drayson was sure that they would be the first people to stab him in the back once they got the chance, 

“Yes sir,” Everard Neilson acknowledged humbly before Space Commander Drayson departed.

Drayson arrived at the Defiants main landing hold, a security detail was already standing by, their guns at the ready. Drayson stopped by a hand rail partition and watched as the shuttle was brought to rest, guided by a tractor beam it landed on the holds flooring with a thud. The Space Commander rubbed his hands together as a boarding party approached the small space vessel, it wasn’t long before a team of two men removed the seals to the shuttles main door and released the locking mechanism. When the door swung open it was followed by a hiss of air and a plume of grey gas which vaporised in the clean air of the hold. Drayson stepped around the partition as the boarding party rushed into the shuttle, after only a few minutes the shuttle was declared clear and safe, with that assurance Miles Drayson stepped into the confined interior of the shuttle that consisted of only a small flight deck, a cabin and a head. The first thing that Drayson noticed was how stale the air was and the dry blood that was splashed across the floor and flight control board,

“Anything else sir,” a squad leader reported,

“Get your team out,” Drayson commanded firmly,

“Yes sir,” the squad leader replied before turning away from the Space Commander,

“Everyone out,” he ordered,

Whilst the boarding party departed Drayson took the arm of the squad leader,

“Leave two men to guard the shuttle,”

“Yes sir.”

The squad leader departed, leaving Drayson alone in the shuttles flight deck,

He scanned around the small room, apart from the bloodstains everything else seemed as it should,

“Neilson, send a medical team down here,” Drayson commanded into a wrist communicator,

“Will do.”

Drayson shut off the communicator and stepped into the cabin, if he knew this type of shuttle as he thought he did the cryo-bay was situated under the single bunk, he reached to a small silver control panel on the wall and pressed the bunk release, the bunk slid into the far wall revealing a frost covered glass topped platform, Drayson stepped closer, he slipped on a glove before running his hand over the cold surface, the frost melted at his touch. By the time the medical team had arrived, Drayson had cleared the frost from the platform, inside he could see the cryo-bays occupant but it was not clear enough to make any identification, although it was clear that the occupant was either a woman or a very slim man who was dressed in a dark red and black outfit.

“Sir,” the head medic, who was wearing a long white over coat and trousers with and identity badge that showed his name to be Lance Killroy said as he stood by the entrance to the cabin,

“Get this person out of here,” Drayson commanded as he stepped away from the cryo-bay,

“Yes sir,”

“Marshal, Dillon, get in here, we have a job to do,” the lead medic called as Drayson headed out of the shuttle.

“Contact me the moment this person is free of the cryo-bay,” Space Commander Miles Drayson ordered,

“Certainly sir,” the medic replied as two men, who were also dressed in white entered the shuttle.

Fleet Commander Neilson was stood by the captains chair on the command deck of the Defiant, his eyes scanned the crewers as they tended to their duties, he took a deep breath as a tall man with blonde hair and grey eyes approached him,

“Commander Neilson, can I have a word with you?” The Space Commander asked,

Neilson turned to the officer, he offered him a curious frown,

“What about Commander Jakson?”

“About this shuttle that Drayson felt he was to bring onboard,” Ensor Jakson replied, walking around the fleet commander as he spoke,

“You see, I have spoken to the other Space Commanders in the fleet, they agree with me that having that shuttle onboard is not a good idea, after hearing about your altercation with Drayson earlier about the matter we feel that it might be an idea to call a commanders meeting so that we could all air our views on this,” The Space Commander added.

Neilson knew that within the fleet there was a very quiet power struggle between the surviving Space Commanders, he knew that Drayson was running things purely on the basis that he was Supreme Commander Liza Ford’s Executive Officer but many officers were discontented with how Drayson was leading them, from one system to another without showing any clear goal, facing Drayson worried Neilson, Drayson had shown that he could be just as ruthless as Jack Nixon had been when the situation had required it, the last fleet commander had been executed for what Drayson had described as ‘words mounting to a mutiny’, Neilson knew that Drayson wouldn’t take too kindly to having a meeting called and not being the one who had called for it.

“I’m not sure, it isn’t as if he has endangered us,”

“How can we be so sure, this matter about this shuttle should have been referred to Central Command so that all Space Commanders could give their opinion on it and if that was the case that shuttle would still be out in the vacuum of space,”

“I’m sure that Drayson considered all of the options, he isn’t one for rushing off and doing something before he has thought it through,”

“Am I to assume that you will not be backing us on this?” Ensor Jakson asked as he crossed his arms, giving Neilson an unnerving glare,

“The other Space Commanders will be aggrieved to hear this, remember we were the people who made sure that you got the Fleet Commanders position, on the basis that you would observe and support us when we ask for it,” he added scornfully, trying to intimidate Neilson,

“Look, I am Drayson’s second officer, I have a responsibility to the fleet, with that in mind I try to do the best thing for the fleet, at this moment Drayson is doing a good enough job, if it wasn’t for him we would still be skulking around sector eight, running from New Order warships and by now we most probably would have been captured or killed. I will not be responsible for stabbing Drayson in the back, that has never been my way and it never will be, so you can try and threaten me Jakson but I have made up my mind, you are on your own.” Everard Neilson snapped quietly, ensuring that the other command deck officers did not hear his words,

“I’m disappointed with you Neilson,”

“Then heed the words of an old friend of mine. With life you have to learn to cope with disappointment.”

With that, Space Commander Ensor Jakson turned and marched out of the command deck obviously annoyed and bitter. Neilson took a deep breath, the Space Commanders were not going to like his decision, as he turned to the main screen Miles Drayson walked into the command deck.

“Commander on deck,” Neilson called out.

Everyone on the deck stopped what they were doing and was about to salute their commanding officer when Drayson called,

“As you were,”

They returned to their duties. Drayson turned to Neilson, he wore a questioning frown,

“What was Jakson doing up here?”

“He wants to call a command meeting regarding you bringing the shuttle onboard,”

“I guess that the Space Commanders were not too impressed with the fact that I did it without consulting them,”

“Something like that,”

“What is your view on the matter?” Miles Drayson asked,

“I stand by you sir,”

Drayson smiled, hearing those words gave his spirit a much-needed lift, he appreciated Neilson’s loyalty, it was refreshing.

“By the way, do we know who is onboard the shuttle?”

“Not yet, but it shouldn’t be too long hopefully,” Drayson replied with a slight smile, he felt that this meeting, which would most certainly be called would help him more than hinder him, it would give him a chance to finally bury them, to enforce his position as the commanding officer of the fleet, but he hoped that he would know more about the shuttles occupant before hand and he hoped that whoever it was would be worth the trouble, he sat down and allowed himself a brief moment to relax, deep down something told him this occupant would be worth it, he didn’t know why, maybe it was a gut feeling, whatever it was he was going to follow it, so far it had served him well, Drayson smiled, instead of waiting for the meeting to be called he would call for the meeting himself, he knew that the space commanders would hate that.

Space Commander Jakson stood at the circular table that served as the meeting place for what had become known as Central Command. He was stood behind his chair, looking around the circular white room feeling bitter after receiving the summons from Drayson. Drayson was becoming the more strategic with his actions lately, it was becoming harder to predict him and his motives. Sometimes Jakson felt that Drayson was becoming more and more like their dead president Jack Nixon, and he knew that if that was the case Drayson would become impossible to remove from command. Jakson nodded curtly as the other Space Commanders entered the room, they made their way to Jakson who was seen by them as the next possible leader for the fleet,

“Do you know why Drayson has called us here?” Commander Tormod Culley asked as he crossed his arms, facing his comrade as he stopped by his chair,

“No, but I have my theories,” Ensor Jakson replied as he turned to the commander who would be sitting next to him,

“Like what?” Commander Milak Proctor asked as he took the chair next to Jakson,

“I spoke to Fleet Commander Neilson regarding Drayson’s actions about bringing that shuttle onboard,”

“Do we know anything more about that shuttle yet?” Commander Culley asked as he made himself comfortable in his chair,

“Not yet, it seems as if Drayson has ensured that we know as little as possible about it, so that only he can inform us of the current situation,” Jakson answered,

“It sounds to me as if Drayson is becoming too much of a control freak, he was appointed to work in our best interests, working with us not against us,” Commander Petra Kowan stated as she sat on the edge of the round table, her green eyes falling on Jakson with almost icy intent,

“I agree,” Commander Whiliem Perri said with a nod of his bald head.

“I’m sure you would,”

The space commanders turned as Drayson entered the room, he strode over to his chair which was slightly larger and more comfortable than the others and sat down, his entire manner displayed a determined authority, it was clear to the other space commanders that Drayson was not amused by his comrades. The space commanders all made themselves as comfortable as they could, even though Drayson’s sheer presence had them moving uncomfortably in their seats.

“I will keep this brief and to the point. I am in command of this fleet, it was arranged that way when the issue of command was first mentioned after I allowed you refuge in my fleet, so what I chose to do is law, once I have decided on a course of action we will take it,” Drayson stated forcefully as his eyes scanned for the reactions of the commanders, all appeared to be shocked by his words, all accept Jakson who seemed to expect it,

“That is not what we had arranged Drayson,” Tormod Culley countered as he lent forward over the table,

“Oh?” Drayson questioned,

“Yes, we arranged that you would command until such time that it was considered practical or in the Federation’s best interests,” Petra stated, remembering back to the day when the space commanders formed Central Command,

“I act in the Federation’s best interests,”

“On occasions Drayson, but on some matters you seem to dither, maybe the task of running the Federation is too much for you, maybe you need a break,” Jakson said as he ran his hands on the tables smooth surface, watching his hands as he did before finally looking up at Drayson who was sat opposite him,

“Dither, me?”

“Yes, you still have not found us a planet that we can begin to build an operations base on have you? What do you intend on doing, running from the New Order forever or do you have some plan that you have not told us about, like bringing that shuttle onboard?”

Drayson heard the hardness in Jakson’s voice, there was an edge about it that told Drayson that it was Jakson who was jockeying for position, to take over as the Commander of the Federation,

“The only way that you can take command of this fleet Jakson is if you were suddenly promoted over me which is very unlikely. When I said that finding a higher-ranking officer would mean me stepping down I meant it. I would be very careful in what you do or say from now on Jakson, I would hate to do to you what was done to Fleet Commander Neville,”

“Neville was sentenced to death for attempting to rouse our personnel to mutiny,” Commander Milak Proctor stated,

“As Jakson could be if I find that he is trying to arrange command meetings behind my back or trying to persuade other sworn personnel to back his ideas, such actions could mount to mutiny and I will not have that in my fleet,” Drayson roared, smashing his fist onto the table, putting a dent in its metal surface,

“Space Commander Drayson, this is Neilson, your presence has been requested at the landing bay,”

Miles Drayson nodded, he rose to his feet, turned and headed to the door but before leaving he returned his attention to the space commanders,

“Talk amongst yourselves for a moment, this may take a little time, until I return discuss what you intend to do, I want your answer as soon as I get back.”

Drayson marched out of the room, Jakson turned to Culley who sat back in his chair letting out a long sigh,

“Well?” He asked,

“You’re on your own Jakson,” Tormod Culley said, he looked visibly shaken by what Drayson had said,

“He can’t charge me with mutiny,” Jakson stated defiantly,

“He can Jakson and he proved he would do it with Neville, a walk out into space without a space suit is not how I intend to end my career,” Proctor said as he rose to his feet,

“You are all gutless, no wonder why the Federation fell,” Jakson snapped as he stood up and stormed out of the meeting room calling out,

“I’ll be back in a moment,”

“At times he reminds me of Liza Ford,” Tormod Culley said softly,

“You served with her didn’t you?” Petra asked,

“Briefly, yes. Unfortunately it was at the same time when President Sleer was assassinated, Liza Ford hit the roof. I remember how Nixon fumed when he found out, he was very angry about Sleer’s death, although saying that Liza was promoted to Supreme Commander shortly afterwards and she later promoted me to Space Commander. I know one thing, if she was alive today we would not be in this mess, she would have sorted it out by now,” Commander Culley replied as he remembered his brief stay on Saint Portia Major, the day when it was announced that Kerr Logan was still alive after the destruction of the Freedom and fighting against the Federation. 

Drayson appeared at the entrance to the small cabin onboard the shuttle, he saw that a dark haired woman, whose long hair was covering her face was being placed onto a medical stretcher. Drayson stepped slowly forward, his eyes remaining on the woman who was wearing a crimson coloured Federation uniform, black combat boots and a belt that had a pair of black gloves tucked neatly into it next to a silver cylinder that had a control panel etched into its shiny surface. The Space Commander’s heart was racing as he approached the stretcher, he noticed that the woman had only one hand, the stump where the other hand had been was covered with a temporary casting which was designed to prevent any more loss of blood once the woman had completely thawed.

“How is she?” Drayson asked, he recognised the uniform that the woman was wearing, he only knew of one woman who had the authority to wear such an outfit whilst on duty,

“It is too early to say,” Doctor Lance Killroy replied as he brushed the hair away from the woman’s face.

Drayson’s heart leapt, his eyes widened and his breathing became deeper,

“Are you okay sir?” Killroy asked, noticing the change in the Space Commander,

“You are to do what ever you can for this woman am I making myself clear?”

“Yes sir, who is she?” Killroy questioned,

Drayson stepped even closer to the stretcher, he placed his hand on the woman’s forehead and gently brushing away some strands of hair from her face,

“This woman is probably the only person who could help the Federation so you are to take great care of her,” he said with a growing sense of joy,

“I will have to know her name sir if I am to give her the correct treatment, her medical file will tell me if she is allergic to any medicines or if she has received any treatments in the past that may help or hinder me,” Killroy stated firmly,

Drayson nodded, he turned to Killroy and crossed his arms,

“Her name is Liza Ford, the Supreme Commander of the Terran Federation,” he announced with pride,

Killroy’s eyes widened, he was shocked,

“I thought that she was dead, killed when Space Command was destroyed?”

“I thought that too, don’t ask me how she got away from the station before it exploded, all I am concerned about at present is her current well being,” Drayson said as he turned to face his Supreme Commander,

“She holds our futures. Get her to medical right away, I will arrange a security detail to guard her. Only myself, you and chosen medical personnel will be allowed access, is that clear?” Drayson commanded,

“Understood sir,” Killroy said before turned to his two assistants who had overheard the conversation between their chief medic and the Space Commander and who were equally as shocked about the patient’s identity.

“Dillon, Marshal, let’s get her to medical now.”

Dillon and Marshal took a firm hold of the stretcher, both were slightly apprehensive, they had never been involved in the treatment of someone so important before in their lives, they carried the Supreme Commander out of the shuttle carefully as Killroy followed them. Drayson sat down on a chair and for a moment he allowed himself to unwind, for the first time since being on the run Drayson was able to relax, with the guidance of Liza Ford he felt a lift in his emotions, once word of Liza Ford’s return had circulated around the fleet he knew that morale would rise, if there was one thing Miles knew, Liza would get them out of this and with that in mind Drayson smiled a real smile, something he hadn’t done for over the last year.

Drayson returned to the meeting room where the other space commanders were sitting, it was clear to Drayson that they had discussed whatever they wanted to talk about, he guessed that by the way they were sat the discussion had not been finalised, they all turned to him as he walked to his chair.

“You seemed to take your time,” Jakson snapped,

“I had a situation to deal with,”

“What situation would that be Commander?” Perri asked curiously,

“The occupant has been released from the shuttles cryo-bay and is now under armed guard at medical,”

“Do we know of the occupants identification or are we to call him or her the occupant all of the time?” Commander Culley asked,

“I know her identification,” Drayson said as he sat down on his chair, a smile crossed his lips as he made himself comfortable,

“Her, who is she?” Proctor asked, leaning forward over the table top,

Drayson’s smile widened, he knew that the space commanders would love this, it would put beyond doubt any hope of Jakson taking command of the fleet and that was what made Drayson so happy,

“Her name is….”

“Yes?” Jakson asked, not liking the idea of Drayson deliberately pausing,

“Supreme Commander Liza Ford.”

There was silence, if it wasn’t for the sound proofing of the room you would have been able to hear the vacuum of space, the space commanders looked at each other, their eyes wide and their mouths open,

“Are you sure?” Proctor finally asked,

“Of course he’s sure, he worked closely with her for over a year,” Commander Culley said as he turned to Drayson,

“How is she?” He asked,

“At the moment she is unconscious, most likely she will remain that way for some time, no one knows what long term cryo-sleep can do to a person, she will remain under observation while Doctor Killroy prepares her for D.N.A restructurizing, somehow she has come to lose her right hand,” Drayson reported,

“So, will this mean that you will hand over control to Liza Ford the moment she is well enough to take command?” Jakson asked,

“I will, as we agreed,” Drayson replied, deep down he would be grateful not to have such a responsibility for a while, he wasn’t quite ready for it yet.

“Is there anything else you wish to discuss?” Drayson asked, looking around at the still bewildered commanders,

“No,” Jakson conceded, feeling that his quest for power had now run into a forcewall,

Culley shook his head, as did Proctor and Perri,

“Good, I’ll be in the medical unit if anyone wishes to see me,” Drayson said as he rose to his feet and headed out of the door.

“I don’t believe it, Liza Ford, alive?” Perri asked as she looked around the room at her comrades,

“Drayson wouldn’t lie, I know that much about him,” Jakson said as he stood up,

“Where are you going?” Culley asked,

“Back to my ship,” Jakson replied before leaving the room,

“He doesn’t look pleased,” Proctor observed,

“No kidding,” Culley said with a smile as he rose out of his chair and walked around the table,

“With Liza Ford running things, he could never question her authority and he knows that she can be more ruthless than Drayson could ever be. With Liza Ford commanding us we are in safe hands,” he added as he stopped at the door,

“For the first time in months I feel that things are going to start happening, things that will shape the Federation, that will shape all our futures,” Culley told his colleagues before departing with his head held high. 

Drayson appeared in the medical section, many other patients were being helped by overwhelmed medical staff, with the lack of supplies and an imminent stock problem Drayson knew that many of the injured and sick would not make it, he felt sorry for the medical staff as he walked over to the secure quarantine room which had been turned into Liza Ford’s personal ward, a number of doctors glanced up at him from their work as he passed, his presence in the room seemed to give them an emotional lift, as if it told them that they hadn’t been forgotten. Drayson stepped passed the two guards that were stood by the quarantine rooms only door, both looked as if they were the pride of the Federation, both were smart in their crisp uniforms, they stood to attention as Drayson stepped beyond them into the small white room. Doctor Killroy was leaning over the body of the Supreme Commander, giving her the final check over before beginning the D.N.A restructurizing program.

“Status Doctor,” Drayson commanded as he stood the opposite side of the high metal medical bunk,

“Everything is fine sir, I am about to begin the operation,” Killroy said with a hopeful smile, although there was a hint of sadness in his voice,

“Has there been a problem?” Drayson queried, crossing his arms,

“Not in regards to the D.N.A operation,” Killroy replied as he straightened, his eyes falling on the taller space commander,

“It seems that before Liza Ford entered cryo-sleep she was two months pregnant,” he told the commander,

“Pregnant, are you sure?” Drayson asked, sounding surprised and shocked,

“I’m positive sir. I am afraid that the baby did not survive the freezing process, I have had to remove the remains of the foetus,” Killroy said with regret,

Drayson’s eyes welled with water, he placed his hand gently on Liza’s,

“I’m so sorry,” he said to her softly, he felt heavy sorrow for her,

“There will be no problems with the D.N.A restructurizing, going by her medical file Miss Ford has undergone the procedure before which is an immense help because I will not need to prepare her for it, her D.N.A will take to the procedure almost immediately,” Killroy told Drayson as he removed a D.N.A sampler probe from a silver tray and pushed it against Liza’s remaining hand, pressing a button and quickly pulling the sampler away,

“That is all the sample I’ll need,” the Doctor said as he checked the fill gauge on the side of the small white cylinder,

“Now all I need is time, meanwhile we will begin the reanimation stage of her treatment,” Killroy added as he passed the cylinder to a colleague of his who had been standing by his side the whole time,

“Take this to dialogical engineering quickly,” he ordered before turning to Miles Drayson,

“I’ll keep you informed,”

“You do that,” Drayson said, who was still looking at his Supreme Commander, he had never known of her pregnancy and by the way Liza had been before the destruction of Space Command it would seem that she hadn’t been aware of it either.

The large Federation fleet moved slowly towards the border of sector nine, three pursuit ships flew ahead of the mass of starships ensuring a safe passage for their comrades.

Captain Morick was sat in his flight seat, he was commanding the three ship forward patrol which he saw as an important assignment, one which every person in the fleet relied upon for his or her safety. He took a deep breath and webbed his hands together, pushing his fingers so that they cracked, reliving the tension in his hands, in his mind the Federation was in a bad way, the day earlier he would never have thought that the Federation would ever recover from its downfall but since hearing the unconfirmed rumours of Liza Ford’s return his hopes had lifted, he reflected on the last year as his detector controller called out,

“Sir, we have six starships approaching, they are seven million spacials and closing, travelling at a speed of time distort five,”

“Identify them,” Morick ordered,

The detector controllers hands danced over his control board, soon his search through the computer database brought its reward,

“They are six hunter killer class pursuit ships, their registration numbers match those of ships now commandeered by the New Order,”

“Very well,” Morick said with a nod of his head,

“Communications, put me through to Commander Drayson,” he commanded,

“Right away sir,”

Captain Morick sat forward in his chair, the forward screen was now indicating the advancing ships,

“Tell me, are they in range to detect the fleet?” The Captain asked his detector controller,

“Not yet sir,”

“Sir, I have Commander Drayson for you,”

“Good,” Morick said as he sat back in his comfortable chair,

“Captain Morick, report,” Drayson ordered,

“Sir, I have detected six New Order ships, they are on an intercept course,” Morick explained,

“Have they detected the fleet Captain?”

“Not yet sir but I imagine that they will detect you in approximately ten minutes unless you stop the fleet and have it turn back,”

“That is easier said than done Morick,” Drayson said, knowing that such a manoeuvre would take time for such a large fleet,

“Understood sir, it was only a suggestion,”

“I will be sending Commander Jakson to take command of this situation, meanwhile have a communications interference scanning web set up, I do not want those ships reporting us to their command,” Drayson commanded,

“Yes sir,”

“Drayson out.”

The communication went dead as Morick turned to his communications officer,

“You heard your commander, send out that interference scanning web now.”

Drayson turned to his communications officer, he was rubbing his hands together, anticipating the battle that was to come, fighting the New Order was something he had not done enough of since they came to power,

“Get me Commander Jakson,” Drayson ordered his communications officer as he turned to Neilson,

“Fleet Commander Neilson, slow the fleet down, inform all commands that we are stopping and prepare for battle stations,”

“Understood sir,” Neilson replied before carrying out his orders,

“Sir, I have Commander Jakson for you,” the communications officer reported,

“Commander Jakson, take your pursuit ships ahead and join the forward patrol, they have detected six New Order warships that are on an intercept course, you are to take command and engage the enemy,” Drayson commanded, forgoing the usual pleasantries,

“What kind of ships are we up against?” Jakson asked,

“Ask Captain Morick,”

“Yes sir, I’ll enjoy this,”

“I knew that you would,” Drayson replied with a smile, that was why he wanted Jakson to deal with this matter, like most Federation officers he thrived on battle but unlike most of the ships in the fleet, Jakson’s fleet of nine pursuit ships had no civilians onboard, it was one of the conditions that had been set when Jakson joined Drayson’s Eighth Fleet, Jakson had hated the idea of having unauthorised personnel onboard any of his ships.

Jakson stood on the flight deck of his pursuit ship, his eyes were trained on his forward monitors which displayed the three pursuit ships of the forward patrol and further in the distance the approaching New Order vessels, already he could work out the configuration of the ships,

“Old hunter killer class ships, not too special, Captain Morick could handle these on his own but never mind, time to destroy them. Battle stations,” he called out as his communications officer reported,

“Captain Morick has handed command of his ships to you sir,”

“Very good Captain,” Jakson said to himself,

“Form up, take attack position delta, formation alpha, reduce speed to attack speed, all gunnery controllers lock on target and fire on my mark,” he commanded as he made himself comfortable in his captains chair.

The nine pursuit ships of Jakson’s little fleet merged with the forward patrol, they formed into two arrow head formations, one behind the other, Jakson’s command ship took point, he never liked missing out on a fight. It was clear now that the New Order vessels had detected the other nine ships and they were beginning to pull away trying to evade confrontation, Jakson took that as a good sign.

“This is Commander Jakson to all ships, stay in formation, increase speed to time distort six and engage the enemy, to all gunnery controllers fire at will,” Jakson ordered, not wanting the New Order ships to escape from him.

Drayson monitored the battle, it was like lambs to the slaughter, the New Order pursuit ships were out numbered and out classed, it was clear to Drayson that the New Order crewers had not been properly trained in flying the pursuit ships that they commandeered let alone fight in them. The years of Federation training and experience overwhelmed the enemy, soon all six New Order ships had been destroyed. Drayson knew that they hadn’t been much of a challenge, in the battle they did not lose a single ship but he knew it would be good for morale, any little victory had helpful repercussions, the fleet would benefit from it.

“All to easy,” Jakson said over the communications band,

“Good job never-the-less Commander,” Drayson applauded,

“I’m ready for a challenge better than that,”

“Why doesn’t that come as a surprise?” Drayson asked with a smile as Neilson joined his side,

“I am returning to the fleet,” Jakson stated, the excitement of victory was in his voice,

“You are welcome to do so.” Drayson said, cutting off the communication as Neilson said,

“I have just had word from Doctor Killroy, Liza Ford is now awake. By the sound of it he needs your help fast,”

Drayson nodded, he turned and noticed that the command deck had fallen silent, all officers were looking in his direction. The rumours of Liza Ford’s return had never been confirmed, it now seemed as if that rumour had just been verified, Liza Ford was back and for all of the officers on the command deck they couldn’t have heard better news. Drayson smiled as he headed to the door,

“Tell the good doctor that I am on my way,” he called out over his shoulder. 

Doctor Killroy backed away as Liza Ford came at him, he ducked from side to side, trying to avoid the Supreme Commanders attacks, Liza attempted to strike him with the stump but quickly remembered that she only had one hand and quickly changed her advance, taking Killroy by surprise and striking him hard across the face, his blood splattered across his cheek as she almost broke his nose. Since coming to Liza had been frantic and confused, she had no idea where she was or when she was, her head swam as she tried to keep up her advance on the doctor, even with his protests. Liza looked down on Killroy who was now cowering on the floor holding his bloody nose trying to back away as Liza took hold of a nearby scalpel, pointing it threateningly at him as Drayson suddenly appeared. He gave the wreaked medical room a quick look over, seeing the destruction that Liza had caused and the male nurse that was knocked out on the floor, he smiled and said loudly,

“I am glad to see that you still have fire in your belly Supreme Commander, now I hope that you will be putting it to better use.”

Liza Ford remembered his voice, she looked up from the injured doctor, her eyes widened with a mixture of relief and surprise,

“Drayson?” She asked, loosening her grip on the scalpel,

“That is right Supreme Commander,” Drayson said softly as he stepped closer to her,

“Are you going to put that knife down?” He asked as he gestured to the sharp blade that Liza was carrying.

Liza looked at the blade, after seeing Drayson she had forgotten that she was still holding it, 

“Where am I?” Liza asked tiredly as she set the scalpel onto a side table,

“You are onboard my command cruiser of the Galactic Eighth Fleet,” Drayson said warmly as he stepped closer to his commanding officer,

“How did I get here?”

“You were found inside a cryo-bay onboard a shuttle craft. The cryogenic controls had been set into a loop with the power system which ensured that the cryo-bay had full power at all times,” Drayson told Liza as he sat on the bunk and patted the area beside him, a gesture for Liza to join him as two nurses pulled the unconscious nurse out from the room to tend to his injuries.

“How did I get into a cryo-bay, I mean I don’t even know what happened after the floor gave way on me onboard Supreme Command Headquarters?” Liza asked as she sat beside the Space Commander,

“You don’t remember rigging the controls of the shuttle?”

“No, I don’t,” Liza replied as she covered her face with her hand, running her fingers through her dry hair. All that she could remember was her final duel with Roxanne Davis who had cut off her hand and then seeing the space station falling apart around her followed by a brilliant flash as she fell into the floor below. Liza pulled her hand out of her hair she noticed that she had a handful of her hair pressed against her palm, she turned to Killroy with a questioning glare as he rose to his feet still nursing his bleeding nose,

“After such long term exposure to cryogenic storage it is likely that your hair will fall out,” Killroy told her,

“Oh great,” Liza cursed,

“Not only do I have one hand but I’m going to be bald as well,” she added sadly as she looked at the ball of hair that she held,

“Things are worse than that Supreme Commander,” Killroy said softly as he approached her,

“What do you mean?”

“During your cryo-sleep, the baby that you were carrying died,” the Doctor said sympathetically,

“Baby, what baby?” Liza questioned, sounding confused,

“You were two months pregnant when you went into cryo-sleep,” Killroy reported,

“Me, pregnant?” Liza couldn’t believe it, she felt suddenly numb,

“I’m sorry,” Drayson said warmly as he placed an arm around Liza and pulled her close,

“I didn’t even know, I was pregnant and I wasn’t even aware of it,” she cried sadly, Drayson turned and took Liza into his arms,

“I did what I could but it was too late,” Killroy stated, sounding very sorry as if it was his fault,

“I have always wanted a family, to have children of my own,” Liza cried into Drayson chest,

“The loss of this child has not affected your chances of having another child later on,” Killroy said comfortingly,

“You said that I was exposed to long term cryo-sleep, how long was I under?” Liza enquired,

“For a little over a year,” Drayson replied,

“A year?” Liza sounded shocked,

“One year and four days to be precise,” Drayson confirmed,

“What has happened in the time I have missed?”

Drayson felt suddenly uncomfortable, he wasn’t sure how Liza would take the bad news, especially after hearing of her personal loss,

“Well?” Liza pressed,

“The Federation has collapsed, we are now no longer in power,”

“Oh no,” Liza said, she felt as if her whole life had been turned upside-down, her heart sank,

“What is left?”

“All that I am aware of is that there is seventy nine ships in this fleet, with over seventy thousand people onboard, both military and civilian,”

“And supplies are low,” Killroy added to Drayson’s report,

“The rebels have taken control under the new guise of the New Order,” Drayson continued,

“Avalon is now President,” he added sombrely, he didn’t like to admit that the Federation had gone from being the galaxies true power to being a rag tag force that was on the run.

Liza Ford nodded as everything began to sink in, the Federation was in a right mess and she knew that she was the only person who could rebuild it,

“I am sorry about your nose doctor,” she said with a grim smile,

“That is okay Liza, I’ve experienced worse,” Killroy said with a smile, hearing of Liza’s reputation he hadn’t expected her to apologise.

“I guess that you have been running things?” Liza said to Drayson,

“Yes, with help from the newly formed Central Command,”

“And I trust that you have kept with the idea of making continuous logs,”

“Yes Supreme Commander,”

“Good, I will want to read up on your exploits to bring myself up to speed on current events,”

“I’ll arrange that for you,”

“Thank you, all I want now is a long bath,”

“We have one here that you could use,” Killroy offered, gesturing to a door just outside the quarantine room,

“And I’ll bring down one of your uniforms for you,” Drayson said as he jumped off of the bunk and turned to his commander,

“My uniforms, you kept them even after all this time?” Liza asked, sounding pleasantly surprised,

“Yes. You will find that your cabin has been left untouched since you last used it, for some reason I couldn’t bring myself to remove your belongings,” Drayson confessed,

“Something told me that you would be back,” he added,

“You are beginning to sound spooky Space Commander,” Liza said with a smile,

“It has felt that way Supreme Commander,” Drayson said as he headed to the door,

“I’ll leave you in Doctor Killroy’s capable hands,” he said as he turned to face Liza Ford,

“Just one thing before you go Drayson, what happened to Cory?” Liza asked,

“I don’t know. When Supreme Command Headquarters was destroyed we did pick up a distress call from her ship, by the time we got back her ship was destroyed, we couldn’t find her,”

Drayson saw Liza’s mood drop, sadness shrouded her eyes,

“But I am sure that she is alive Supreme Commander, she is not easily killed off,” Drayson added hoping to lift Liza’s spirits,

Liza managed a smile, she sighed and nodded,

“You are probably right,” she said, wishing that he was right, she would miss having Cory around, she had become a good friend over the last year, or at least the year before the fall of the Terran Federation. Missing a year was going to take a lot of getting used to.

Drayson left the room as Killroy stepped in front of the Supreme Commander, she looked at him and then looked down at the ball of hair in her hand,

“I’m going to go bald, will it grow back?” Liza asked sombrely,

“It is very likely to, although I cannot promise you that,” the Doctor replied softly,

Liza nodded, this Doctor had an excellent beside manner, it was refreshing,

“Very well. Before I have my bath, shave it off,” she commanded, looking Killroy right in the eye. 

Miles Drayson returned to the medical unit, he saw Doctor Killroy sitting by his operations desk reading an update on the D.N.A restructurizing procedure, things were going well although it was what Killroy had expected,

"Where is the Supreme Commander?" Drayson asked, standing opposite the doctor who glanced up at his commanding officer,

"She is currently bathing, she had been sick shortly after you left. I imagine that her body is beginning the long process of thawing out, she will be uncomfortable for some time."

Drayson nodded as he placed one of Liza Ford's crisp white uniforms on Killroy's desk, along with a pair of black leather boots and a belt,

"These are for the Supreme Commander,"

"I hope that you do not expect Liza Ford to be taking command of the fleet just yet?" Killroy said firmly as he sat back in his chair, giving the uniform and the Space Commander a knowing glare,

"The fleet needs her leadership," Drayson told the Doctor,

"Liza needs her rest, I have no idea what damage, if any is caused by long term cryo-sleep, she will have to be kept under observation for the time being,"

"She is well enough, she was able to take out both you and a male nurse when she woke up and that was with only one hand. Do not tell me that she is not recovered," Drayson warned,

"That was a reaction of a confused woman who did not know where she was or with whom she was with. For Liza Ford fighting is an instinct, it was her instinct that caused her to fight, driven by fear and adrenaline, it cannot be taken as a sign that she is well," Doctor Killroy stated with strong determination,

"I'm thinking of the well being of the people of this fleet," Drayson snapped,

"I'm thinking of the well being of Liza Ford, she is a patient of mine and with that comes the responsibility of her treatment, no space commander will ever have authority over that," Killroy countered as he rose to his feet,

"Killroy," Liza called weakly from inside the nearby bathing room,

"I'm on my way," Killroy called back as he scooped up Liza's uniform.

"We will discuss this further Killroy," Drayson said threateningly as he pointed at the doctor,

"Fine, if you wish Space Commander Drayson," Killroy snapped before stepping into the bathing room to assist his patient.

Drayson took a deep breath, he needed Liza more than anyone at the moment and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up the pretence of being a strong leader, he had not coped too well with the last few days and knowing that Liza Ford was back had only made matters worse, he longed for a rest, a time to unwind and relax, something told him that he would have to wait just a little longer.

Liza Ford stood before a mirror, she was dressed in her white uniform, she felt better after having a long warm bath although she still ached and her stomach still felt unsettled. Liza's blue eyes looked over her uniform, it still fitted her well and it felt very comfortable, the only uncomfortable thing that she felt were the times when she would notice the loss of her right hand and being reminded that she had been defeated by the rebel Roxanne Davis. With her left hand she rubbed her bald head which felt very cold without her long brunette locks,

"I need something to cover my head," she said as she turned to Killroy who had assisted her in getting dressed.

Killroy nodded and smiled as he took a step closer to her,

"I have already thought of that," he stated as he produced a black peaked cap from behind his back which he offered the Supreme Commander,

"You think of everything," Liza warmly said as she accepted the cap and slipped it onto her head.

Liza turned and looked at her reflection again, with the cap on her head her appearance didn't look too bad but still she noticed the lack of a right hand, she couldn't bear to let anyone else see her loss,

"Is there something I can wear that will hide the fact that I've only got the one hand?" Liza asked as she turned to the Doctor,

"Maybe an arm support will help, you see they are usually used to cover the whole arm and hand to aid in the repair of broken or damaged bone," Killroy said as he turned and began to search through some cupboards, he soon found what he was after.

The arm support was an L shaped hollow casting that had a sealed end which was made to cover a hand, it appeared to Liza to be held on by a couple of white straps.

"Here you go," Killroy offered,

Liza didn't need to look at it closely, she had already decided,

"Put it on me,"

With his usual skill and perfect bedside manner Killroy placed the casting onto Liza's arm, showing her how to fasten and unfasten the strapping with one hand so that Liza would be able to remove and wear it whenever she wished,

"When will my replacement hand be ready?" Liza asked as she allowed her arm to feel comfortable in the support, looking at her reflection in the mirror to see how the support looked on her, with the fact that both her uniform and the support were white it didn't look too bad at all.

"Your hand is still in the development stage, once it has grown to your natural size I will be calling for you. If there are any changes I'll let you know," Killroy said with a warm smile as he crossed his arms and looked the Supreme Commander up and down,

"Well, I was told that you were beautiful, now I know that what I heard was true," he said with a smile,

"And I'm not even looking my best," Liza replied, feeling flattered that he would say such a thing,

"I can't wait," the Doctor said as he began to tidy up his medical room.

Liza Ford smiled before heading to the door,

"Before you go Supreme Commander, I would like to remind you that you should rest as often as you can, do not start any exercise without consulting me and if you experience any difficulties call me immediately,"

Liza stopped at the door, she turned to the Doctor and nodded,

"Very well Killroy, you're the Doctor, you know best,"

"Keep thinking that way," Killroy said with a glowing smile,

"I will, and thank you very much," Liza said seriously,

"You're welcome." Killroy said as Liza turned and left the room, leaving the doctor to continue to clear up his room.

Liza Ford headed out of the quarantine room, she looked around the medical wing, at the personnel that lay on beds and hastily assembled bunks, the injured and the ill, the forlorn moaning filled her ears, the limited medical staff running frantically between different patients, attempting to tend to their needs with the limited resources they had, once Liza was noticed everyone began to stop what they were doing and looked at her, some saddened faces managed hopeful smiles, the nurses smiled, seeing their Supreme Commander lifted their waining spirits, Liza offered them her kindest smile, seeing this told her how much work that lie ahead of her, even with her own personel loss, she decided there and then to push her own pain to the back of her mind, she felt a steely resolve come over her,

“I will help you, I will get us out of this,” Liza Ford said resolutely,

“Mark my words,” she added as she walked passed the patients towards the main entrance

The Supreme Commander stepped out of the Medical wing to be met by Commander Miles Drayson who stopped in his tracks when he saw her,

"How are you feeling Supreme Commander?"

"Feeling better. I'm going to my office, please join me," Liza said as she continued on her way.

Drayson walked beside his commanding officer with his hands behind his back.

"Have you sent your logs and reports to the computer terminal in my office?" Liza asked as she faced the taller man,

"I have, I also took the liberty in having the other space commander's download their reports into your computer so as to give you more information to read up on,"

"Good, I'll be in my office reading, in my current state of health I cannot do much more than that. I will in that time try to find a place that is safe for to fleet to use as a base,"

"I have tried that Supreme Commander,"

"Allow me to, I am sure that there are some places out there that you are not aware of," Liza told Drayson surely,

"I hope that you are right Supreme Commander,"

"One thing Drayson, until such a time that I take command of this fleet, please call me Liza, you are still in command of the fleet until then,"

"Certainly Supreme Commander," Drayson replied with a smile,

"You can be just as irritating as Cory at times Drayson," Liza said as she remembered when she had asked Cory Williams not to refer to her as supreme commander, Cory had given the same answer too.

"Yes Supreme Commander," Drayson answered as he walked by Liza's side to her cabin. 

The Federation fleet continued on its long and seemingly aimless journey lead by the command ship Defiant. One week had passed since Liza Ford’s return, in that time she still hadn't come to terms with losing her hand, occasionally she would find herself reaching for something only to find that she had no fingers to hold it even though she could swear that she felt pain in her right hand and an occasional numbness in her fingers. As time passed Liza had remained in her office, reading all of Commander Drayson’s reports and logs, spending twenty hours a day reading about the fall of the Terran Federation and how the rebellion had taken control, it didn't make for pleasant reading. The more that Liza read the more she began to realise how large the task was that lay ahead of her, to rebuild the Federation into a power once more. She knew that they had to build from the beginning, to start afresh. After reading Drayson’s last duty log, Liza Ford sighed and covered her face with her hand, her mind turned to other subjects, most notably Lyle Ironside, it burned deep inside knowing that she had been bearing his child, Liza sniffed and wiped her eyes with her thumb and forefinger as a sadness began to consume her, she wished that she could tell Ironside of their lost child but such a thing was not a very good idea especially since the New Order were not aware of her survival.

“What am I going to do?” She asked herself, rubbing her tired eyes, it had been a long day, things seemed worse with the fact that her head always felt cold, she hated being bald.

Liza studied the last paragraph of Drayson’s log, it told her how they needed supplies to keep some of the ships operational, it was becoming clear that some of the older ships, the freighters which housed most of the civilian population were beginning to break up, something was needed to be done and fast.

“Starship supplies, food supplies, medical supplies, everything is now beginning to run out, morale is falling too and I cannot have that,” Liza said as she rose out of her chair and walked to her office window as if she might find some inspiration out in the stars.

The Supreme Commander sighed, thoughts of building the Federation weighed heavily on her mind,

“Where could we go?” She asked herself, running her hand over her bald scalp, she could feel the roughness of her newly growing hair,

“Where could we go to find the supplies we need, a place where it would be safe?” She added as she turned to a star chart that covered one whole wall of her office, her blue eyes studied the chart, at the planets which she had marked as being New Order or allies of the New Order. There were not many planets that could fit the bill which were not within New Order territory, she shook her head and was about to look outside the window again when something struck her, a thought that made her rush to the star chart for a closer look, Liza ran her hand over an area of space which was just beyond the galactic spiral in an area of deep space which divided the Earth galaxy from Andromeda, Liza smiled victoriously, her heart raced with an excitement that she hadn’t felt since falling in love with Lyle Ironside on the planet XK--98,

“Groundbase,” Liza Ford exclaimed loudly with a widening smile, remembering her conversation with the Federations former President, Jack Nixon. 

She patted the area of the star chart before jumping to her feet, she collected her arm support and slipped it on, when she was wearing the white support it covered her arm sufficiently to give the impression of still having her hand, her pride told her that she was not going to let the lower ranked officers see the results of her defeat at the hands of Roxanne Davis. Once happy with her appearance she slipped on her black peaked cap, rushed out of her office and headed quickly to the command deck.

Space Commander's Drayson and Jakson were stood on the command deck, both were watching the main monitors,

"Has the Supreme Commander offered us anything new yet?" Jakson asked as he crossed his arms, turning to Drayson as he waited for an answer,

"Not as of yet but I remain hopeful," Drayson replied as his eyes continued to watch the star filled screen,

"Hope is running out Drayson, some of my officers are saying that we should cut our loses and run. As a fleet we have no chance in hell of finding a safe port but as individual ships we might have a chance,"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Drayson asked, sounding offended,

"Yes sir, breaking up the fleet will be in our best interests, such a move could save many lives," Jakson stressed, truly believing in his words,

"Such a thing will never happen whilst I am in command, I will not give the order to disband the fleet no matter what," Drayson warned Jakson as he turned to his fellow space commander,

"And you will not be speaking of such things again Jakson," he added in a stern tone,

"You may not give the order but Central Command can and they agree with me on this. Since the return of Liza Ford she has done nothing to suggest that she can help our cause in any way. I admire your loyalty to her, but on the matter of her finding us a base to operate from I believe that your loyalty is clouding your judgement," Jakson said firmly, but quietly, not wanting the other officers on the command deck hearing their conversation,

"If I was you Jakson, I would begin to question where your loyalties lie. If you want the best for the Federation you should think over your proposals before voicing them, maybe then you will come to the same conclusions as I have done. The ships in this fleet are safer together than apart and you know that that is the case," Drayson said strongly.

Before Jakson could respond Liza Ford marched quickly into the command deck, one officer saw her arrival and called out,

"Supreme Commander on deck,"

With that, all deck officers rose to their feet, stamping their heels onto the floor in unison which sounded like a loud clap of thunder to Liza's ears as she rushed to the navigational officers terminal,

"As you were," Liza called out,

All of the deck officers went about their duties,

"All except the navigation officer," she added as she reached his control board,

"Certainly Supreme Commander," he obeyed, stepping aside and allowing the Supreme Commander to take his seat as Drayson and Jakson approached,

"Supreme Commander?" Drayson asked curiously,

"I know of a place where we will be safe," Liza said as she keyed into the navigational computers a course heading, followed by a preferred speed of time distort five,

"Where?" Jakson asked,

"The safest place in the old empire," Liza replied as she transmitted the course and speed to every ship in the fleet,

"Where is this place?" Drayson asked as he watched Liza rise out of the chair and move quickly to the communications terminal,

"A place that is not only safe but where the rebellion doesn't even know exists," Liza replied as she temporarily relived the communications officer of his duties and began to key in a long message, detailing the size of the fleet, its total population and its commanding officers, finally finishing it with a transmission code and setting the communication to a scrabbled frequency,

"Not even you will know where it is," she added as she stood up from the communications board and turned to Drayson and Jakson,

"Why not?" Jakson asked,

"Need to know, double A code clearance only," Liza Ford answered as she stood on the command deck for the first time,

"So what is this safe place?" Drayson asked, crossing his arms and looking at Liza with a curious frown,

Liza took a deep breath as she looked around the command deck,

"It seems like a long time since I've been here," she said to herself with a warm smile,

"As of today Space Commander Drayson, I have command of the fleet," Liza told her former executive officer,

"The fleet is yours, Supreme Commander," Drayson said with a smile, feeling a surge of relief as he allowed Liza Ford to take command. The heavy burden of leadership had been lifted from his shoulders, for a moment he could relax again, although he knew with Liza at the helm it wouldn't be too long before he would be called into action,

"Jakson, never doubt me again," Liza warned the Space Commander,

Jakson's face almost turned white, he hadn't expected that Liza had heard his earlier conversation with Drayson,

"Supreme Commander, you still haven't told us where we are going?" Drayson pointed out as he stood by her side,

Liza smiled, she liked the idea on holding the information from Drayson and it gave her the first taste of power since returning to the fleet,

"The place is a planet codenamed Groundbase,"

Drayson and Jakson turned to each other,

"I have never heard of it," Jakson said,

"I know, only myself and the President knew of its existence as well as the twenty thousand people that populate the planet. They should soon be receiving my message and they will prepare for our arrival," Liza said with a smile as the internal com-link chime sounded,

"Liza Ford, could you please go to medical, Liza Ford could you please go to medical."

Liza nodded an turned to Space Commander Drayson,

"The fleet is yours Space Commander," Liza commanded as she turned and headed out of the command deck, leaving Drayson and Jakson with surprised but happy expressions on their faces, there was now a real hope and it felt good. 

Doctor Killroy stood back at admired his handy work, Liza's replacement hand was perfect, it had taken over four hours to correctly fit the ligaments, veins and arteries together before forming the flesh seal between the wrist and the hand. The Supreme Commander was sat on the medical bunk holding her newly grafted right hand with her left, studying the new appendage. It felt strange, the skin was too soft, her finger tips felt cold and the fingers were not easy to control but Lance Killroy had assured her that she would gain more control over the hand the more she used it, he had also recommended an exercise course for her to follow to aid in the strengthening of her new hand,

"It is tingling and itchy," Liza said, finding the sensations annoying,

"That is normal, the veins, tendons and flesh are still getting used to being grafted, it should pass once the scarring has healed, although that will take time but it will heal, your D.N.A is very receptive to the treatment," Killroy informed the Supreme Commander as he watched her rub the palm of her new hand with the ball of her thumb,

"It seems odd," Liza said with a smile as she turned to the Doctor,

"Oh?"

"I used to have a scar on the palm of this hand, now it feels different, as if it isn't mine," Liza told Killroy as he sat beside her,

"Where did the scar come from?" He asked curiously,

"During one of my first operations, a unit that I was a part of was sent to Alina to deal with a minor insurrection. We landed via shuttle craft to find that we had arrived in a war zone, it was a full scale rebellion. All of my unit but a woman named Silvairy were killed, together we decided to fight until the end. As a sign of our agreement we cut our palms and merged our blood together, like in the old blood brother tradition. We promised that we would fight these rebels until the end and didn't we fight well. With all of our equipment destroyed, using only our side-arms and serrated knives we fought and destroyed the one hundred and fifty strong rebel force. By the time reinforcements arrived the battle was won, both Silvairy and I had survived against the odds to hand the planet Alina back to the Federation." Liza reminisced, her mind casting back to those days where it seemed as if she was going to experience only her second taste of defeat.

"Impressive," Killroy gasped with admiration,

"The Federation thought so too, both Silvairy and I were promoted to section leaders shortly afterwards," Liza replied as she looked into her right palm, feeling sorrow for losing a part of her history,

"I heard that you were a good officer but I never heard that you were also a good soldier," Killroy told Liza with a warm smile,

"If I have to I will get my hands dirty. I will never ask someone to do something that I wouldn't be willing to do myself," Liza stated firmly as she jumped to her feet.

"I imagine that if I have any problems with this hand I am to contact you immediately?" Liza asked with a glowing smile as she looked into Killroy's eyes,

"Exactly," he answered, crossing his arms after jumping off of the medical bunk,

"I am beginning to think that you would like to see me more often," Liza joked, feeling her confidence returning with the connection of her new hand,

"No harm in that is there?" Killroy suggestively asked,

Liza shrugged her shoulders, her smile widened as her blue eyes lit up, he reminded her of Lyle Ironside, the same humour, bedside manner and chiselled looks, he also had shown a high level of intelligence, for just a brief moment her heart felt heavy, she took a deep breath and pushed her thoughts of Ironside to the back of her mind,

"Nice try Doctor," Liza said before leaving the medical room, smiling broadly as she made an elaborate display of her right hand for all to see.

It seemed as if the fleet had been travelling on its new flight path for weeks as Fleet Commander Neilson monitored a detector control board with a lower ranked officer when the commander of communications called out,

"Sir, we are receiving a long range transmission, origin unknown,"

"Is the communication asking for anyone in particular?" Neilson asked as he turned to the communications commander who was studying the message,

"Yes sir, it is a call for Supreme Commander Liza Ford,"

"No one knows that she is still alive, who could be sending it?" Neilson asked himself,

"Unless of course it is from the place where Liza said we are going," he added as he straightened,

"Call Liza Ford, inform her of the message." Neilson commanded.

Supreme Commander Liza Ford marched into the command deck with a small ball in her right hand which she was squeezing, one of the many exercises that Doctor Killroy had recommended to her.

"What is it?" She asked as Space Commander Drayson entered the command deck, followed closely by a young female officer who had short blonde hair and a very athletic figure, when this woman saw Liza for the first time she was suddenly taken by the Supreme Commanders presence, she was very intimidating,,

"We have just received a communication which is marked for your attention Supreme Commander," Neilson reported as Liza joined his side,

"Give me a communications bank," Liza ordered as the young officer, who was named Kaylan Tamara Richards crossed her arms,

"At once," a communications officer rose from his seat and stepped aside, allowing the Supreme Commander to use his terminal,

"Thank you," Liza said with a smile as she took the communication position.

Liza quickly keyed in her access code into the control board and watched the monitor as it relayed information to her, telling her to set her com channel to level forty-two, sixty-nine megahertz. Liza changed to the settings and waited, soon a monitor lit up, showing a dark haired man who was in his late fifties, he had bright green eyes and a curious smile, Liza knew his name to be Zavia Terank,

"Supreme Commander Liza Ford, I heard that you were dead," he said with a calm assurance,

"As the computers at your end will inform you I am very much alive and well Base Commander Terank," Liza replied with a warm smile,

"Yes Supreme Commander, your voice print and retinal scan prove that you are indeed alive, it is good to see you again Supreme Commander I believe it’s been over a year since we last spoke,," Terank said as he crossed his arms,

"I trust that you have received my message and that everything is now arranged for my arrival?"

"It is Supreme Commander, I have looked over your manifest personally and arranged homes for your people as requested by family groups where it applies, we are also standing by with any medical needs thet will be required,"

"That is good to hear Base Commander. I hope that you followed my previous order with the same professionalism?" Liza asked as she sat back in her chair, squeezing the little ball harder.

"What previous order?" Richards asked Drayson who was listening to the Supreme Commanders conversation,

"I have no idea," Drayson replied with a shrug of his broad shoulders,

"I have Supreme Commander, all projects are still ongoing, many of which are now well ahead of schedule given the lack of interruption over the last year,," Zavia Terank replied with a hint of pride in his voice,

"That is so good to hear. Tell me Terank, what of the Omega?"

"The Omega is on the verge of being completed, it is undergoing final testing at this moment,"

"How does it look?" Liza asked, feeling a warm sensation wash over her, the Omega was her personal project,

"Very impressive Supreme Commander, when you gave us the plans and the deadline we thought that we would not be able to complete it but with the Omega we surprised even ourselves, so much so that we are currently building a second Omega, we have called it the Alpha,”"

"Really?” Lisa said with a glowing smile,

“When I arrive I wish to see them,"

"When you reach Groundbase you wont be able to miss them, they are in orbit over the planet, going but our readings you are two days away, I will have two Hammerhead class frigates rendezvous with you and escort you into Groundbase space," Zavia Terank offered,

"Hammerheads? They were a project Nixon began? I'll be interested in seeing them too,"

"I knew that you would be," Terank said with a glowing smile,

"Okay Base Commander Terank, I will see you in two days time," Liza said with a growing sense of hope, it seemed as if things were going better than planned,

"I am looking forward to it," Terank signed off before the screen went blank.

"What is Omega?" Drayson asked as Liza stood up and offered the seat back to the communications officer,

"And what are Hammerheads?" Richards asked,

"You seem full of questions girl?" Liza said as she gave Richards a hard stare which scared the life out of the young officer,

"It is the best way of gathering intelligence Supreme Commander,"

"Not necessarily, sometimes simply watching can provide you with all the information you could need. By the way who are you?" Liza replied with a curious frown,

"Liza Ford, meet Lieutenant Commander K. T Richards, the woman who has helped us form this fleet into what it is today, her intelligence gathering is very impressive." Drayson said with a hint of pride.

"Really, for someone so young," Liza said as she eyed up the other woman,

"I may only be twenty two but I have had no complaints so far," K. T Richards said as she tried hard to overcome that feeling of being intimidated by a woman she had used as a role model during her time at the F.S.A,

"Age is never an issue if you have the ability and I rate Drayson's opinion very highly. If you are as good as he says then the Federation will be in good hands," Liza said with a warm smile, she liked this woman, she reminded her of Cory Williams,.

"By the way what is Groundbase, an Omega and a Hammerhead? Drayson asked, 

"You will all find out sooner rather than later," Liza said with a glowing smile of a very happy and contented woman.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

UNITY TO STRENGTH

John Blake was sat at his desk in the offices of New Order Supreme Command, he eyes were fixed on the communication screen that had just gone blank, his heart was racing and he felt himself shaking, he finally turned his eyes from the screen and looked around the large, spacious white and green office as if looking for some kind of answer for the horrendous news he had just received, he stood up and walked to a small shelve that was situated under his offices large window, on that shelf was a framed photo that was taken just after the fall of the Federation, the picture had Logan and Roxy, Karla, Ironside, Queen Samantha and himself as they celebrated victory, what Blake was feeling now was as far removed from that day as it could get, his heart felt heavy and the burden of leadership was once more on his shoulders. He was gathering his thoughts and composing himself the door chime sounded, Blake jumped as the loud noise brought him out of his thoughts with a bang,

“Enter,” he called out while turning his attention to the busy street outside.

The doors to his office opened and Lyle Ironside entered the room, the scientist looked Blake right in the eye, he was about to say something he knew Blake wasn’t going to like.

Logan walked into his kitchen wearing only a pair of snug fitted dark green under shorts and went directly to the fridge, he opened the door and started gathering together the makings of a very good but unhealthy fry up, eggs, bacon, meat sticks, bread, chipped potato and some onions and mushrooms. Once he had his ingredients he walked over to the cooking hob and started the gas burners, he collected some pans and utensils and with a application of some cooking oil he began to fry the food. With the smell of frying food filling her nostrils Roxy padded into the kitchen, dressed in only a white thong back body made of Earth cotton and lace, she walked to Logan’s side and looked at what he was frying, she smiled warmly before kissing his shoulder,

“That looks nice,” she said softly,

“Should taste even better,” Logan replied as he offered his wife his most loving of smiles,

“You couldn’t do me a favour and slice some tomatoes sweetheart?” He asked warmly,

“No problem,” Roxy answered, kissing Logan’s shoulder again before walking to a large door just next to the refrigerator which contained the larder.

Roxy opened the door and reached inside for the tomatoes, Logan’s eyes watched her for a moment, his eyes falling on her beautiful backside that stood proudly out of the body she was wearing, Roxy could almost feel his eyes checking her out and she knew what his eyes would be focusing on,

“Haven’t you had enough of my bum today?” she asked with a cheeky smile as she as she gathered the red fruit,

“I just love the way it looks,” Logan confessed, 

“Got them,” she exclaimed with a smile before closing the door and rejoining Kerr’s side,

Logan quickly lent to his beautiful blonde wife and kissed her tenderly on her lips,

“What was that for?” Roxy asked with a smile,

“Last night, this morning and everything else,” Logan replied with a wide grin,

Roxy smirked as the fond memories from last night came flooding back, she looked over her handsome husband, her eyes looking over his strong stomach, then moving to his lightly haired chest, she loved his chest, she took a deep breath as her eyes continued looking over her man, she admired his powerful shoulders and arms, her eyes continued to his hands, she enjoyed his big hands, knowing how they had felt against her body earlier and how they had made her feel, her eyes continued to his powerful thighs, and then moved up to the front of his under shorts, she let out a soft sigh of appreciation,

“You kinky little devil,” she purred with a glowing smile,

“You must be too, you never seem to say no,” Logan countered,

“Why say no when it feels so right?” Roxy enthused,

“It seems as if your sister didn’t come home last night,” she said as she placed the tomatoes on a cutting board and began to slice them with a small but very sharp knife,

“I noticed that, she seems to have hit it off with Blake didn’t she?” Logan offered,

“I noticed it too, it was good to see, Blake actually looked happy last night,” Roxy said as the communications system in the lounge beeped,

Logan and Roxy looked at each other curiously,

“Maybe it is Katrina, possibly wanting a lift home?” Logan suggested,

“Keep an eye on this could you my peach?”

“No problems,” Roxy said with a glowing smile,

Logan gave Roxy a tender kiss before padding out of the kitchen and to the communications unit in the corner of the lounge, he picked up a mobile hand held unit, sent the signal and pressed the except button,

“Logan,”

“Logan this is Blake, can you come to my office?”

Logan could tell by Blake’s voice that something was very wrong,

“What is the problem?” He asked,

“I will let know when you get here,” Blake said sternly,

“When?”

“As soon as possible,” Blake answered before cutting off the call,

Logan took a deep breath, throughout the conversation Roxy had been listening in,

“We better get this eaten and get to his office quickly,” she said as she set out two plates of food and placed them on the old wood table.

With Kerr Logan dressed in a pair of black trousers, a white shirt and a grey jacket and Roxy now dressed in a black tight fitting jumpsuit, the Logan’s walked quickly into the reception area of the Supreme Command offices, unlike other times they had gone to see Blake they were immediately met by a military officer who lead them to Blake’s office, on all previous occasions they would have to go through security, have anything checked before being allowed in, this time they were passed straight through, Roxy was quick to notice that all the personnel were rushing around frantically, this was reinforced by seeing top flight command personnel running in and out of offices, barking orders or receiving them, the trooper guided the couple through the panicked officers and to the door of Blake’s office,

“In here,” he said, tapping the door chimer twice,

“Go in,” the trooper said before leaving the Logan’s by themselves.

The door opened and John Blake rose out of his chair as Logan and Roxy stepped into the office they noticed that they were joined by Ironside,

“What is going on Blake?” Logan asked as he walked to Blake’s desk, with Roxy by his side,

“Everything,” Blake said as he gestured to the three chairs on the opposite side of his desk,

Roxy and Logan took two chairs next to each other and held each others hand and Ironside took the third chair,

“Good to see you Ironside,” Roxy said with a smile before frowning,

“But what are you doing here?” She asked,

“Ironside is here for two reasons,” Blake said as he reached across his desk and with a small control pad he lowered the rooms lighting as a large screen flickered on,

“Cosy,” Roxy said to her husband as he gently squeezed her hand.

The big screen lit up showing a moving space field before a man’s voice filled the room, one that seemed a little familiar Logan,

“This presentation is to hopefully display our intent and to ensure that there will be no confusion ,”

“I’ve heard that voice before but I can’t place it,” Logan said quietly,

“After the last few years it could be seen as a possible threat but that would be very far from the truth,” the voice went on as the screen changed from the star field to a person sat behind a desk with a silver Terran Federation logo above his head,

Logan suddenly clicked his finger and pointed at the screen as the focus pulled the Federation officer closer,

“Drayson,” he said scornfully as he turned to Roxy,

“The Federation?” Roxy asked, sounding shocked as she turned her attention to Blake,

“Listen, this gets better,” he said with a hint of sarcasm,

“I am Miles Drayson, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Federation,” he announced,

“Imperial?” Logan asked,

“On this disc you will find details of our battle fleet and blue prints of our new space vessels,” Drayson said calmly as he sat back in his big white command chair,

“Why?” Roxy asked,

“What’s in it for them?” She questioned as the video played on,

“I have been instructed to offer a treaty of peace with the New Order, so as to confront a more powerful adversary,” Drayson explained, almost as if he knew that Roxy’s question was going to be asked,

“I understand that a Federation officer is not the kind of person that normally would offer such an arrangement but under the circumstances we feel that working with the New Order and combining our resources is in our best interest,”

“He is the Supreme Commander and yet he was instructed?” Logan asked as he sat back in the chair and studied the image on the screen,

“He isn’t the one in charge,” Roxy offered, her hand squeezed Logan’s a little tighter,

“The Imperial Federation looks forward to meeting you President Avalon in a hope that a suitable arrangement can be made,”

The screen changed to a large silver Federation logo before going blank, Logan and Roxy turned to each other with wide eyes as Blake returned the light to the office,

“The Federation is back?” Roxy said sounding shocked,

“They are indeed,” Blake said as he removed the disc from his computer and passed it to Logan,

“I want your views on the blue prints they have provided,” he said firmly,

“Sure,” Logan agreed before taking the disc and looking at it as Roxy turned to Ironside, who throughout the time the video was running remained silent,

“So what are you doing here?” She asked,

Before Ironside could speak Blake answered,

“Ironside was the one who brought this disc to us, his ship had fallen under attack and after the Federation destroyed his attacker they rescued him, repaired his ship and sent him back to us,”

“Are you okay?” Roxy asked sounding concern,

“How about your crew?” Logan asked,

“We are fine, a little shaken but we got through it with fortunately no deaths,” Ironside replied, thankful for his friends concern,

“That’s good,” Roxy said as she placed a hand on Ironsides thigh and smiled warmly.

Lyle Ironside stood up and walked to the window, he looked out worriedly as he said,

“As you worked out Drayson isn’t the one in charge,”

He turned to face Logan and took a deep breath as his eyes turned to Roxy, he wasn’t going to like being the messenger for the news he was about to give, he knew that Roxy would hit the roof,

“The Imperial Federation is run by a self titled Empress, an Empress Ford, an Empress Liza Ford,” he announced,

Roxy felt her heart turn cold, her mouth dropped as her husband rose to his feet, both were shocked,

“She’s alive?” Roxy breathed,

“Very much so,” Ironside said,

“We spoke for a few hours, it is definitely her,” he added, swallowing hard as Roxy turned on him with anger flashing in her eyes,

“How the fakk did she survive?”

“Not even she’s clear on that,” Ironside said, remembering his conversation with the Empress and how good it felt to see her again after all these years,

“Bitch,” Roxy exclaimed as Logan turned to Blake,

“How do we know that she didn’t set this up?”

“That thought passed my mind too, preliminary checks made to that disc indicates that the ships that attacked Ironside and other sightings and attacks we have had reported recently are not Federation, I will say that it is not totally conclusive,” Blake reported as he stroked his beard,

“You’ve seen what is on this?” Logan asked as he made a display of the disc,

“Briefly, and I was impressed especially by what they call the Omega,” Blake replied,

“That is an impressive ship,” Ironside added as he remembered the first time he saw it,

“What about Avalon, has she seen this?” Logan asked,

Blake swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably in his chair,

“Blake?” Logan asked with growing concern,

“You know that after your trial Avalon took the government to Earth so as to set up the government on Earth?” Blake asked with a deep breath,

“Yes, I heard,” Logan replied as Roxy added,

“I thought the timing was a little convenient,”

Blake nodded, he could understand why Roxy could see it that way, that Avalon was taking the government as far away from the Logan’s influence as she could,

“Her fleet never made it,” Blake announced,

Logan and Roxy turned to each other with open mouths,

“We got a report that said they had fallen under attack by ships of unknown origin, we went over the sensor report and have identified the ships as the same type that attacked Ironside,” Blake added,

“By the last report the fleet had been destroyed, taking Avalon, Del Grant and the whole government with it. On Centero we still have a working administration which I have taken command of,” He announced,

“We must maintain order,”

“I totally agree,” Logan said, giving Blake his full support,

“It appears that some of the Federations ships have also fallen under attack lately by similar unknown vessels,” Ironside added to the conversation,

“You’ll find detailed reports on that disc,” he continued,

Logan turned to Roxy who said,

“This is a bad day,”

“That isn’t the worst of it,” Blake said with sadness,

“What?” Logan asked,

“More?” Roxy questioned in disbelief,

“We have also lost contact with Earth, the lunar colony and Mars, I have sent an investigator to check it out, all I am hoping is that Earth hasn’t gone the same way as Zolaf Four,” John Blake answered,

“What has happened with Zolaf Four?” Roxy asked,

“It’s a fireball, the whole surface has been fried,” Ironside said sadly,

“I had just read the report when you two arrived, the entire planet is lost, along with over two and a half million people,” he added, saying it out loud made him feel very upset, his heart felt incredibly heavy,

Logan turned to Roxy, it was clear to them that what the Circle Of Infinity was planning was now happening and that Liza Ford’s return was no coincidence, she could be that ally that Confusers had spoken of,

“What do you want from me Blake, how can I help?” Logan asked,

“How can we help?” Roxy corrected,

Blake took a deep breath, for the first time that day something positive was happening,

“I need you two to return to service as my second in command,” he said as he reached into a draw under his desk and passed the Logan’s rank insignias,

“Uniforms will be provided and I’ll will process the paperwork later,” he added,

“Okay,” Logan said as he turned to his wife,

“Does this mean you and I have the same rank?” Roxy asked,

“It does,” Blake said with a slight smile before turning to Ironside,

“Haven’t you got something to say to Logan?”

“Of course,” Ironside said as he reached out his hand to the former rebel leader,

“Give me your antidepressant medication,”

Logan frowned, reached into his grey jacket and produced the small container of pills, he handed them to Ironside as Roxy worriedly looked on, Ironside quickly turned and dropped the pills into Blake’s waste chute,

“What are you doing?” Roxy cried out,

“You do not need them and you should never have been taking them,” Ironside said sternly,

“If I had seen you I would never have given you any pills other than headache pills, I have looked over your medical reports and found that you did not have a breakdown,” the doctor stated firmly, his eyes looking firstly at Roxy and then at Logan,

“What happened then?” Roxy asked, remembering that horrible time vividly, a time she felt she had lost the man she loved,

“We all know that Logan is a telepath who has telekinetic abilities, what Logan was experiencing was an increase of mental activity in the area of the brain that controls his abilities, I can imagine that if you were not taking these pills which only suppressed your abilities, you would find that you would have gained greater control of them,” Ironside explained,

“Your doctor didn’t know what he was looking at and the symptoms you presented came across as a breakdown, he wasn’t to know any differently because telepathy in humans is unheard of,” he added with a smile,

“Ironside had to make sure that you would be suitable for a command so I obtained your medical records for him the read,” Blake said as he lent on the desk top,

“I am actually grateful you did,” Logan said with a faint smile,

“Where were you when I needed you?” He asked Ironside,

Roxy smiled and gave Ironside a big hug,

“Thank you,” she said warmly,

“Just doing my job,” Ironside said as he passed a smaller container of pills to Logan,

“What are these?” Logan asked, looking at the pills with worry,

“These will help remove the antidepressants from your blood stream, two a day for the next week and you will be feeling fine,” Ironside said optimistically as Roxy let go of him and returned to her husbands side,

“What do we do now?” She asked as she slipped her arms around her husband,

“Do we have a way of reaching out to Liza Ford?” Logan asked,

“We do, the coms system is already set,” Blake said as he sat back on his chair,

“Then contact her and arrange a meeting,” Logan ordered,

“Where and when?” Ironside enquired,

“Here and now,” Logan said, hitting Blake’s desk with his fist,

“No time like the present,” Blake agreed as he reached for the small coms system and hit the button.

Onboard the Omega, walking around the circular platform that surrounded the largest command deck that Liza had ever seen, the Empress of the Imperial Federation looked out of the large view ports, her eyes scanning the stars around her as she remembered the meeting with Lyle Ironside with fondness, it had surprised her to find that Ironside had commanded the little research vessel that she had rescued, she was shocked to see him again, although far less shocked than Ironside when they met, he had been speechless, the rumours of her death had been very useful, it had meant that she could get on with the job of rebuilding the Federation without hindrance, without the fear of being caught, dressed in a white version of the standard dark blue Imperial uniform, one that brought back those memories of when she was stranded on X.K—98 with Ironside and the passion they had shared, one thing she had decided on was that she was not going to tell Ironside of their lost baby, Lisa had only just got to the point where she could accept it, she wasn’t yet ready to talk to him about it, Liza caught her reflection in the glass, she stopped and straightened a crease, trying to but Ironside out of her mind as an officer from the communications bay ran to her side,

“Madam Empress, we have received word from the New Order,”

“Good,” Liza said as she turned to walk to the communications bay,

“What has Avalon made of our proposal?” She asked as the communications officer walked by her side,

“The call is not from Avalon, but from John Blake,” the officer replied,

“Blake?” She asked as she reached the terminal where this officer had worked,

“Why would she have Blake contact me?” She asked as she hit the control panel in front of her,

“Supreme Commander John Blake to Empress Liza Ford, message begins, meeting to be held on Centero, please notify when you are able to arrive, all arrangements are to be put forward to my second in command Kerr Logan, I await and look forward to your reply, message ends,”

Liza turned to her communications officer with a look of true confusion,

“Why not Avalon and this matter should be dealt with by Commissioner Grant?”

She wasn’t expecting the officer to answer her questions, all he did was worriedly shake his head,

“Get me K. T Richards,” She ordered,

“At once Madam Empress,” the officer snapped before jumping on his control seat and hammered at the controls,

“Ma’am, I have her,” he announced as the young blonde officers face appeared on the screen,

“Are you still on Centero?”

“Yes Madam Empress,” Richards replied confidently,

“Tell me, why would John Blake be dealing with our negotiations?”

“The President and her government left for Earth a few days ago, apparently wanting to set up their government on Earth instead of Centero, some say that Avalon wanted to get as far away from Kerr Logan as she could after the recent trial,” Richards reported,

“I wouldn’t think that Avalon would let Blake broker our deal?” Lisa questioned,

“That I do not know,” Richards confessed,

“And what of Blake telling me that Kerr Logan is his second in command?”

“What?” K. T Richards was shocked,

“That is a new development, I don’t think that Avalon would have approved such a commission,” she added.

Before Liza could ask another question something happened on Centero that drew Richards attention, Liza waited for a short while until an almost flustered Richards returned,

“Madam Empress I think I’ve got your answer, it has just been announced that the fleet carrying the government of the New Order has been destroyed,” she announced to the shock of Liza Ford,

“So who is in charge?” She asked,

“John Blake has assumed control of the administration and what is left of the government,” Richards reported as another piece of news was relayed to her, something that made her pause in disbelief and turn white,

“Richards?” Liza asked as she lent on the coms control board,

“Earth has been destroyed too,” Richards gasped,

Liza felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, suddenly she thought of her parents who were still on Earth, she looked around the command deck, everyone present had now stopped what they were doing and stood as shocked as Liza felt,

“Is that confirmed?” Liza demanded, hoping the news was wrong,

“Yes ma’am, apparently it went the same way as Zolaf Four,” Richards replied,

“So that means that Blake has set up his own command,” Liza said to herself, but loud enough for everyone to hear,

“Yes ma’am,” Richards replied,

“Keep an eye on what is happening on Centero, I want regular reports,” Liza ordered,

“Understood Madam Empress,” Richards said before signing off,

“Get me Supreme Commander Drayson, I want this fleet moving,” Liza shouted as her command deck officers snapped out of their shock and began to run to their work stations. 

Roxanne Logan and her husband had been given a office within the Supreme Command building, both were trying on their green New Order military uniforms on for the first time, Roxy was stood by a mirror as she smoothed out the creases of her one piece snug fitting jumpsuit, she moved so that she could check out her side profile, the uniform was a good fit which was a surprise to her,

“This is official, the first time I have ever worn a military uniform that wasn’t a fantasy outfit for sexual roleplay,” Roxy said with a smile as she slipped into the uniforms matching jacket and checked the cuff, inside was the lettering R and S, she recognised it straight away,

“No wonder why this fits so well, Simac didn’t tell me that we had won a military contract,” she said as she turned to her husband who was fastening the collar of his green jacket of his three piece uniform which comprised of the jacket, a comfortable fitting pair of combat trousers and a black long sleeved collarless shirt, he was making sure that it fit comfortably around his neck which it did perfectly,

“You haven’t been back to see Simac since returning from Earth have you?” Logan asked as he finally looked at Roxy and smiled,

“You look great in uniform,” he purred,

“So do you,” she replied, seeing Logan dressed in a military uniform reminded her of their time on Curth, the day of their first kiss, she rememebered how he looked in a Federation uniform and how it made her feel,

“I prefer the uniform you have at home though,” Logan said with a teasing smile,

“The tight little green shorts that show off my bum, the skin tight crop top and the stockings?” Roxy asked playfully, it was one of a number of sexy outfits Roxy owned which she wore on occasions when the mood suited,

“That’s the one,” Logan replied,

“Me too, it’s much more fun,” Roxy replied as she walked to her husband and checked his uniform closely,

“And no I haven’t been to see Simac yet, a lot has happened since I got back,” she finally answered her husbands question,

“You look perfect,” she said with approving eyes,

“You do too,” Logan said as he took his wife into his arms and held her close,

“As he said, it is finally happening,” Roxy said into his chest, her words referring to Confusers,

“I’m scared,” she added, holding onto Logan with all her strength,

“Me too,” Logan said softly before kissing his woman on the top of her head.

The twenty five mile long warship named the Omega cruised into sector one, escorted by four hammerhead frigates and two phoenix class destroyers with a squadron of stingray single seated star fighters flying ahead, taking up her preferred viewpoint on the Omega’s command deck Liza Ford stood waiting, her blue eyes looking at the ships around her, this was the first time since the destruction of Supreme Command Headquarters that Liza had set foot in the Earth sector, ahead of the Imperial Federations flagship was a battle fleet escort from the New Order, as the two fleets converged the phoenix class destroyers pulled back and with two hammerhead frigates taking their positions just inside the boarder of sector one whilst the Omega continued on its way with only two hammerhead frigates close by. Supreme Commander Drayson stood beside his Empress as he looked around them, seeing the new starships of the New Order,

“It looks like they have new ships too,” Drayson pointed out,

Liza smiled and turned to face her second in command,

“As expected, it looks as if these are the designs that Logan has been involved with, back at the F.S.A we used to design our own ships, I would always go large scale with power, Logan usually went for speed and manoeuvrability,”

“Things haven’t changed much?” Drayson offered with a smile,

“Clearly not,” Liza said as he looked at one of the New Order vessels, one that had clearly been designed on the old Arien, however it was far more streamlined and had a larger drive section,

“The Arien class,” she guessed as three more came into view,

“I never thought that Logan would be sentimental,” she said to Drayson who smiled,

“The Arien was the ship responsible for the Federations fall Madam Empress,”

“True,”

At that moment a navigational officer rushed to their sides,

“Madam Empress, we are just approaching the Centero System,” he announced,

Liza turned to him and smiled,

“Slow the Omega to time distort three as arranged,”

“Yes ma’am,” the officer said before running back to his station,

“I still think that this is a bad idea,” Drayson said quietly,

Liza appreciated his point of view, many of the High Command had similar reservations, she also appreciated that fact that Drayson had spoken quietly, that last thing she wanted was the lower ranked officers getting the view that Liza was doing this without the support of High Command,

“That means that you will be keeping an eye out on proceedings,” Liza said with a warm smile,

“Once we have landed on Centero I want you to meet with K. T Richards, I want your views on the shadow unit she has relocated,” she ordered,

“Yes Madam Empress,” Drayson replied as he turned his attention to the view outside, in the distance he could just make out the planet Centero as more New Order vessels, some military and some civilian joined the fleet, all clearly wanting to see what would be the largest man made warship ever built.

John Blake was standing in his office, he was looking over his green and gold detailed dress uniform, he felt nervous which was unusual for him, maybe it was the responsibility he now shouldered and the anticipation of what lay ahead, as he looked down to his boots to triple check that they were polished to his high standards the door chime sounded,

“Enter,” Blake called out,

The door opened and Katrina Logan walked in, dressed in the green fatigues of a New Order Captain,

“How are you holding up?” She asked as she walked to Blake’s side,

“Am I holding up?” Blake asked as he turned to face Kerr Logan’s sister,

“Managing,” he added with a smirk,

“I see you’ve enlisted,” Blake said as he looked her up and down approvingly,

“Not really my choice, it seems as if anyone of fighting age is being enrolled in the military,” Katrina said with a growing smile as she watched Blake fiddle with a part of his uniform here, and fiddle with a part of his uniform there,

“You look great,” she said with a warm smile,

“Anyway do you know how I suddenly became a Captain?” Katrina asked,

“You have served on a starship before and seen some action so that is why you have a rank,” Blake said as he turned to the woman who he was growing very attached to,

“Your experience will be needed,” he added as he placed his hands on Katrina’s hips,

“Where will I be serving?” Katrina asked, placing her hands on Blake’s forearms,

“With me, your brother and Roxy, I think the four of us have the makings of a good team,” Blake replied before giving Katrina a tender kiss.

As their lips parted Katrina smiled warmly, feeling her spirits rise as the com system sounded, Blake let out a sigh before walking to his desk,

“Doesn’t this ever end?” He asked himself as he reached to the com system and hit the button,

“Blake,” he called,

“Sir, the Federation ship Omega has just moved into orbit over Centero City,”

“Understood, I am on my way,” Blake said before cutting of the com system and turning to Katrina,

“This is where the fun begins,” Blake said as he headed to the door with Katrina walking by his side. 

John Blake and Katrina Logan matched out of the command building and in the direction of Supreme Commands main landing pad, they were soon met by Kerr Logan as they passed through the concourse that lead into the landing pads reception area,

“No Roxy?” Blake asked as Logan joined his side,

“She wasn’t up to meeting Liza just yet,” Logan said as he smiled at his sister,

“Captain,” he said, noticing her rank insignia,

“General,” Katrina replied,

On the opposite side of the reception an honour guard had already taken their positions, two perfectly arranged lines of four, all wearing their green and gold detailed dress uniforms with their rifles held across their chests,

“I thought I would take the necessary steps and arrange the guard myself,” Logan said with a hint of pride,

“You’ve done a good job,” Blake said approvingly as he walked between the honour guard, checking every guard to make sure that they were to his standards, not one let him down,

“You’ve done a very good job,” he reiterated,

A junior officer ran up to Blake, breathing hard before he announced,

“The Federation shuttle is on it’s decent sir,”

“Thank you,” Blake said before the junior officer departed,

Logan’s eyes followed the young man for a moment, he couldn’t believe that the officer who must be only twenty years old was so out of breath by the time he had given Blake the message, when Logan was that age he could run a triple marathon in less than three hours and still have enough energy to have fun later,

“Not everyone is like you brother,” Katrina said, noticing his disapproval,

“Like me he was probably conscripted,” she added,

Logan turned to her and signed,

“Maybe,”

At that moment a loud whine sounded from above, Blake and Logan looked upward to see the descending Federation shuttle, with all the Federations new warships and other space vessels Logan found it strange that the shuttle Liza was using was an old style B nine Terran Federation shuttle that looked a little beat up. The shuttle landed on the landing pad, its small landing gears took the brunt of its weight as the main drives closed down, once the last retro rocket fired a short landing ramp was lowered, making a loud clang as it hit the hard surface of the landing pad, Blake was standing with the Logan’s standing behind each shoulder as a woman who was dressed in a tight fitted crimson and gold uniform descended the ramp, a cloak flowing behind her and a hood concealing her face, Logan could feel the tension in the landing bay as the woman marched towards Blake with two blue uniformed guards marching behind her, she stopped only a few feet from where Blake, Logan and Katrina were standing, reaching up to the sides of her hood, Liza Ford pushed it behind her and smiled,

“John Blake,” she said with a wide smile,

“Liza Ford,” Blake replied as he offered her his hand,

Liza excepted his offer and took his hand in hers.

The first thing that struck Logan was the fact that Liza no longer had her long brunette locks, she had now changed to a cropped style with strands of hair forming points that reached across her cheekbones, her eyes flashed warmly as she turned her attention to her fellow F.S.A graduate,

“Kerr Logan, good to see that you are well,” she said with surprising warmth,

“I am glad to see that everything worked out with your trial,” she added,

“You knew of that?” Katrina asked,

“Oh yes,” Liza said as she turned to Logan’s sister, looking surprised to be seeing her again, the last time she had seen Logan’s sister was back on Earth, eleven years ago,

“Not my responsibility but I am ensured that the agent responsible was taken care of,” Liza said strongly,

Logan got the impression that the agent had been killed, he was grateful for that,

“There is a standing order that Kerr Logan and Roxanne Logan are not to be harmed,” Liza stated as she looked around for the younger blonde woman, she frowned and turned to Logan,

“No Roxanne?”

“No and I am sure that you would understand why,” Logan replied,

Liza smiled and nodded, she knew that a meeting with Roxy was likely to be difficult especially after their last encounter, Liza turned to John Blake,

“I do believe that this is the first time we have met,”

“That is correct,” Blake replied,

“Let us hope that for a first meeting this can be productive,” Liza said with a hint of seriousness in her tone,

“I hope so as well,” Blake said as he gestured to the doors behind him,

“Shall we go, we have a lot to talk about,” he added in earnest.

Having used Liza Fords shuttle craft to mask its descent, a two seater stingray star fighter made its approach to one of the out lying villages on Centero City’s south border, the star fighter landed within a small out cropping of trees, with its small drive system closing down the stingrays canopy opened, Supreme Commander Miles Drayson climbed out of the little ship and jumped onto the dew covered green grass, he took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air before setting the ships security systems online, he was dressed in a khaki long coat and matching trousers with a black turtle neck sweater, he turned away from his ship to see a man standing before him, dressed in a dark blue Imperial Federation uniform under a long grey coat,

“It is great to finally meet you Supreme Commander,” the man said as he walked towards Miles Drayson,

“Richards has told me a lot about you,” he added as she approached his commanding officer,

“And you are?” Drayson asked,

“Travillian Nova sir,”

“Nova, I have read your reports, they make for interesting reading,” Drayson said as he walked to Nova’s side,

“Lead the way,” he ordered.

In the office that she shared with her husband, Roxanne Logan was looking through a number of star charts, at the same time reading the reports whose common reference was an attack by starships of unknown origin, both New Order and the reports given to them by the Federation, with the star charts laid out on the floor she was marking out each attack along with reports of any planet whose communications has been lost including the known destruction of Zolaf Four, Earth, the lunar colony and Mars, she was still dressed in her one piece uniform but the jacket was hanging up on a hook by the main door, with her focusing of compiling the data she almost didn’t hear the door chime sound, only when is sounded for a second time did she respond,

“Enter,” she called out whilst still looking over the star charts.

The door opened and Lyle Ironside walked in, he stopped when he saw the blonde woman who was now on her knees adding another mark to a star chart, one more grid reference making out yet another attack,

“I see that you’re busy,” Ironside said as he was about to walk back out of the office,

“What do you want Ironside?” Roxy asked as she brushed her long blonde hair over one shoulder and glanced up at the tall man who was smartly dressed in a grey two piece suit and white shirt, his shoes were polished better than some military personnel,

“I was wondering how Logan has been since I took him off those antidepressants?” He asked as he crossed his arms and studied the work what Roxy was doing,

“Wouldn’t that be easier done on a computer?” He asked,

“I prefer to see the whole thing laid out like this, it gives me a better idea on what is happening,” Roxy replied as she opened another report and started reading it,

“Oh, Kerr has been fine,” Roxy said as she stopped what she was doing and smiled at Ironside,

“You must have been right, it’s like having the old Kerr back, thank you,” She said with a glowing warmth,

“Really, it seems a bit early for such a change? Ironside enquired, knowing it had only been a couple of days since Logan was taken off his medication,

“He heals fast,” Roxy replied surely,

“Of course, I didn’t take his remarkable healing into concideration. I am glad I could help,” Ironside said happily,

“I am surprised that you didn’t join your husband in meeting Liza Ford,” he said with curiosity,

Roxy shook her head as she arched her back to relive some tension that was building in her lower back,

“I’m not up to that yet,” she answered as she rolled her head from side to side,

“What about you, why didn’t you go and meet her? Knowing how things were when you were last together” Roxy enquired,

Lyle Ironside seemed uncertain, he took a deep breath as memories of XK—98 came flooding back,

“I’m not sure how I feel about that, when we spoke on her ship after she rescued me it was like she was keeping me at arms length, she kept everything professional, to the point, I didn’t fancy bringing up the past,” he replied,

“How long have you been doing this?” Ironside asked as he stepped closer to the blonde, seeing her fatigue,

“Kerr and I started this morning, I’ve decided to carry on without him,” Roxy replied as she offered Ironside her warmest of smiles,

“You wish to help?” She asked Ironside with green sparkling eyes that made it hard to say no,

“I must admit that I have nothing else planned,” Ironside said as he removed his jacket and hung in on a hanger by the door beside Roxy’s jacket, he rolled us his sleeves and stepped closer to Roxy,

“Where do you want me to start?” he asked with a nervous smile, looking at what Logan and Roxy had been doing the task looked like a daunting one. 

The meeting room in New Order Supreme Command was a large oval shaped room that was white and cream in colour, a large oval table dominated the room surrounded by thirty chairs, the walls had large eight feet monitors situated between the rooms ten sets of double doors, Liza Ford was sat on one side of this large smooth varnished white wood table, her guards taking positions just behind her either side of a monitor, Blake and Logan were sat opposite, they too had a couple of guards behind them as Katrina lead the guard detail outside.

“The New Order seems to have done well for itself,” Liza said as she looked around the oval room,

“Considering how most of your empire is struggling it would appear that Centero is flourishing,” she added as she made herself comfortable in the chair,

“We are aware of our situation, it wasn’t helped by the way some of your people ran things,” Logan snapped,

“We have been working hard to repair the damage left behind by Sleer and Nixon,” he added firmly,

Liza smiled at Logan who had clearly taken offence at her words,

“We have all had hard work to do, to get to where we are today,” she said with warmth in her voice,

“And harder work yet if we are to sort out this situation,” Blake stated as he sat on the edge of his chair,

“I want to hear what your are offering,” he continued,

Liza rubbed her hands together as she repositioned herself on the chair that she was now finding uncomfortable,

“There is a threat out there, one that is greater than us, greater than you and more dangerous than our organisations put together,” Liza stated firmly,

“Our ships have fallen under attack as have yours, I am sure that the information we have passed on to you has been confirmed?” She added as she turned her attention to Kerr Logan,

“Not beyond a doubt, however with the loss of Earth it is clear that you are not the enemy, I don’t think that you would destroy your home planet,” Logan confirmed,

“The Earth held over sixty five percent of our race, it was a highly significant loss, I offer an alliance, your New Order and my Imperial Federation, working together for the common good and fighting this adversary that threatens our very existence,” Liza Ford said with strong determination,

“I believe that with a combined effort we can win this, man has only once before pulled together to fight a common enemy and that was during the intergalactic war fifteen years ago, that proved that when man gets together we can win anything,” she explained,

“The Federation lost eighty percent of its forces after that war and the empire contracted,” Blake pointed out,

“True, but as a race we survived and it seems as if we have to do it all again,” The Empress replied,

“But can your forces be trusted? I am sure that there are people inside the Federation that would not be willing to side with us,” Blake stated,

“As I am sure that there are elements within the New Order that would rather us die, but given the gravity of the situation such resentments can be and should be over come,” Liza retorted.

At that moment one of the meeting rooms doors swung open, the Imperial Federation guards and the New Order guards took aim at who was intruding on the meeting, keeping their weapons trained as Queen Samantha with her security team of two royal guards entered the room, all were dressed in the same royal red of the house of Merrica Prime,

“I believe that a representative of the Confederation of Neutral Worlds should be present at this meeting, and as the Confederation have asked me to stand in for them I am here,” Samantha stated firmly as Katrina and some New Order guards rushed in,

“I’m sorry Supreme Commander,” she called out,

“Don’t be, I believe that the Queen of Merrica Prime should be here,” He said as he gestured to the large oval table,

“If that isn’t a problem for you, Madam Empress?” He asked, turning his attention to Liza Ford,

Lisa smiled as she looked at the reigning monarch of Merrica Prime, a woman she knew of quiet well,

“Not at all,” Lisa said as it became clear to her that the group of people around this meeting table represented every one of man’s empire.

The guards of the Imperial Federation and the New Order lowered their weapons as Samantha took her place at the table, her guards, including Ethan Simpson stood behind her, soon the room was quiet after Katrina had lead her security team out of the room leaving the representatives from the Federation, New Order and the Confederation to begin a dialog. As the three leaders exchanged pleasantries Kerr Logan sat back and pondered, knowing that the Circle Of Infinity had brought them together in a common goal, knowing that Liza was indeed that ally that Confusers had spoken of, for the first time man was talking and trying to broker an arrangement that would benefit them all, looking around the room of very familiar faces Kerr Logan let out a soft sigh,

“Now begins the Earth Colonies Alliance.” 

Within a house on the outskirts of the small village, Nova escorted Miles Drayson through the front door, the house had only three rooms downstairs and two upstairs, all decorated in magnolia with light grey carpet, the lounge had two sofas and some old wood furniture, four people were sat on the sofas reading maps that were on a small wooden table, William Deak, K. T Richards and two other agents were going over the locations of the three other houses that Richards had obtained, hearing footsteps approaching Richards glanced up as Nova entered the room with Drayson behind him,

“Supreme Commander,” she said as she rose to her feet and with the other men in the room saluted,

“At ease,” Drayson said as he approached the young blonde woman,

“How are things progressing here?” Drayson asked,

“All units have been relocated, everyone now knows what they are here to do,” K. T Richards replied as she turned to Deak,

“Supreme Commander, this is Section Leader Deak,”

“Deak, the man who contacted us?” Drayson asked as he offered the Section Leader his hand,

Deak smiled and shook his hand, the two men looked into each others eyes, both trying to gauge the other mans strengths,

“It is appreciated by the Imperial Federation and by our Empress, once we knew of your situation you became our number one concern,” Drayson said as he looked around the room, he liked the little house that Kaylan had acquired for them, it was very homely, nowhere near as stale as the offices on a starship,

“What of this Control?” Drayson asked as he turned to Richards,

“He is dead, Deak shot him and I burned the house down leaving no traces of our involvement,” K. T Richards replied,

“It is a pity we never got to find out who he was,” Drayson said regretfully as he sat on a sofa,

“Would you like a drink sir?” Nova asked,

“Yes please, a shot of whisky if you have any,”

“At once sir,” Nova said before disappearing out of the lounge,

“It is a shame, I should have obtained a DNA sample,” Richards replied as she turned to one of the other agents,

“Add that to our procedures listing,” she commanded,

“Yes ma’am,” the agent replied,

Drayson approved of the way Richards had taken charge of this small shadow unit, she certainly had leadership material,

“We could have learned more about him, he seemed to know a lot about our operations, it became a concern of the Empress,” Drayon stated as the agent added Richards suggestion to a data pad he was holding,

“Is it true that the Empress is seeking a peace deal with the New Order?” Deak asked,

“With the attacks on our fleets by ships of unknown origin and the destruction of Earth she sees that we have no choice, I see that it could be our chance of somehow retaking control once this is all over,” Drayson confided softly as Nova returned with the whisky,

Nova smiled and turned to Deak, his eyes glowed with hope,

“That would be good,”

“We can only hope,” Deak said with a cautious tone,

“You doubt that we can do it?” Drayson asked, looking Deak right in the eye,

“I prefer keeping a sense of caution sir, I don’t like getting carried away with emotions until I know we have succeeded,” Deak responded firmly,

Miles Drayson smiled and nodded, he liked this man, K. T had been right about him, he was the right man to lead the intelligence units on Centero,

“Very well, K. T get your things, we will be leaving once our Empress departs,”

“You’re leaving?” Nova asked turning to Richards, he had thought that she was here to stay and take command,

“I only came here to rearrange your units and reorganise your operations, I have completed my job, it is time for me to return to command,” K. T stated as she turned to Deak,

“You are in command now Section Leader,”

“Yes ma’am,”

Miles Drayson rose to his feet and finished his whisky, he turned to K. T and smiled,

“You’ve done a good job, the team is ready,” he said approvingly,

“I do not fail sir,” Richards said with confidence,

“I’ve begun to notice that, as has the Empress,” Drayson said with a wide smile.

As Roxy Logan continued to add data to the star charts that littered the floor on her office Lyle Ironside started the process of transferring the collated data to a computer terminal, creating a computer model of the information that was given to him,

“I cannot understand how you can work this way?” Ironside asked as he added more data to his terminal,

“I like to see everything in front of me, old fashioned perhaps but it gives me a good overall view of what I have added so I don’t end up repeating myself,” Roxy replied as she glanced up at the scientist and smiled,

“I just cannot think of working that way,” Ironside said as he started an animation of his computer model,

With the information he had at his disposal the graphics began to move, Ironside watched with interest as the markings that Roxy had put on her charts systematically appeared on the graphic, it detailed the beginnings of the attacks that had been reported,

“Have a look at this Roxy,” Ironside instructed as he stood back from his screen,

Roxy stood up and walked to his side, she crossed her arms and studied the screen, the milky way spiral arm moved slowly in its orbit, the data appeared as red marks, each one joined by a single white line, it soon became apparent that the attackers had come from inside the milky way, from the uncharted area of space,

“The course is a straight line?” Roxy said as she stepped closer to the screen,

“That is what I noticed,” Ironside said as he turned to the young blonde,

“Going by your information so far I looks like they are travelling at approximately time distort thirteen,” he surmised,

As more information was displayed by Ironside’s computer that straight line course became more apparent,

“With the way I worked on this I would not have seen the direct fight plan, the information I put together told me that the course was curved, your computer model took into account the movement of the spiral arm,” Roxy confessed as she patted Ironside on his back,

“It was your information, I just compiled it,” Ironside responded, letting Roxy know that he appreciated the fact that she had contributed all of the work,

Soon the last attack, the destruction of Avalon’s fleet appeared as a red mark where the computer model stopped,

“Taking into consideration the direct flight path, where would this continue?” Roxy asked before Ironside wrote the request into his computer terminal,

“I’ll take into account their approximate speed, let’s see where they could be going?”

Lyle Ironside stood back as the computer calculated the course and speed, a group of planets were suddenly marked in orange, Roxy looked closer as the planets names appeared on the screen,

“Alina, Klyne and Curth,” she said as the white line continued on its course, it wasn’t long before a fourth planet was marked orange,

“Centero,” Ironside gasped as he staggered backwards,

“We have to tell Kerr and Blake,” Roxy said with urgency as she rushed to the door,

“Considering the time we’ve got we can’t waste a minute,” Ironside agreed as he saved his data so that he could access it on another terminal.

In the large meeting room, sat around the oval table the leaders of Earth factions deliberated, The Empress of the Imperial Federation stood up and starting walking around the table, her eyes focusing on John Blake as she sighed,

“If we are to work together we have to set up a command protocol,”

“But why should you be the leader of this alliance?” Blake snapped,

“I have the interest of the New Order to consider, I can’t let you take over,” he added strongly,

“I don’t think that the Confederation would appreciate that either, considering the fact that the Federation was deposed and on some worlds you are still wanted for war crimes,” Queen Samantha stated bluntly,

“I obviously have the largest battle fleet, my Omega can act as our command ship, my personnel will find it difficult in obeying the orders of a New Order or a Confederation leader,” Liza countered as she stopped close to the oval table and lent on it, looking at Blake and Samantha in turn, feeling that she had the strongest argument.

During the verbal exchanges Kerr Logan had remained silent, listening to the arguments that the leaders came up with, it surprised him that with man at stake their petty differences were getting in the way, he took a deep breath and was about to speak when one of the doors flew open and Roxy and Ironside stormed in,

“We have to hurry,” Roxy shouted as she rushed to a computer terminal and turned it on,

Ironside rushed to her side and called up the data they had compiled as the leaders of man turned their attention to the intruders,

“What is this?” Blake asked as he stood up and put his hands on his hips,

“We have something to show you,” Ironside said quickly as he hammered at the computers keyboard, finding his computer model file and sending the data to the rooms large screens,

“What something?” The Queen of Merrica Prime asked,

“This,” Ironside said as the screen lit up and the computer model played out,

The leaders looked on as the data filled the screen, showing them where the enemy had come from, Liza frowned curiously when she saw where there attackers had come from,

“They have come from the Darkling Zone,” she said quietly,

“Darkling Zone?” Roxy asked,

“It’s an area of uncharted space, every ship that has gone into it has never returned, whether it was a science vessel or military ship, the Federation learned to leave it alone,” Blake replied as he watched the data on the screen, following the developing flight path and keeping and eye on the average speed and the timer which counted down,

“What is this?” Liza asked as she pointed at red markers that appeared on the screen,

“The red markers indicate enemy attacks, the white line shows the flight path taken, taking into consideration the movement of the spiral arm and the time of each attack giving us a chance to calculate the approximate speed of the attackers,” Ironside explained as the three leaders gathered around the screen,

“After the attack on Avalon’s fleet which so far is the last known attack, we have instructed the computer to predict the continued course and planets that are in the flight path, they will be shown in orange,” Roxy added as the data continued to play out.

The first planet on the predicted course turned orange, followed by the second and third, as the leaders looked on Logan rose to his feet and slowly walked to a screen as he realised what the enemies course was, he glanced at the timer that was still counting backwards, he gently pushed his way passed Liza and stepped as close to the screen as he could,

“They’re on a course to Centero,” he said softly,

“And they will be here in less than two months,” he added as he turned to his wife who was looking very worried,

“Is this confirmed?”

“As much as we can, the attack on Saint Portia Major is the only one I couldn’t take into consideration, wrong time and space position,” Ironside said with as much certainty as he could,

Samantha noticed Liza Ford step back looking a little uncomfortable, she turned to the Federation Empress with a curious frown,

“You know something about that?” She asked,

Everyone turned to Liza Ford as she walked backwards to the oval table,

“That was us,” she confessed,

“The Imperial Federation world of Saint Portia Minor was being suppressed by its neighbour so I had to do something, Major was taken over in three days and is now a part of my empire,” Liza added as she looked Samantha right in the eye,

“That was two weeks ago, before we knew of the attacks,” Logan said as he turned his attention to Ironside’s computer model,

“We have bigger concerns now,” he stated as he smiled at Roxy who smiled back but she was still showing her concern,

“I’d go along with that,” Ironside agreed as he watched Logan taking Roxy into his arms and giving her a firm hug,

“So what are we going to do?” Roxy asked as she held on to her husband, feeling safe in his arms,

“Simple,” Logan said as he looked at each of man’s faction leaders,

“We assemble our fleets and head as quickly as we can to Alina, we contact Alina and have them evacuate the planet, at the same time we contact other ships to join us there and we use the Omega as our flagship,” he added firmly,

“I agree,” Samantha said with a smile,

“And as you three can’t decide on who is going to lead this then it is simple,” Logan snapped firmly,

“Simple?” Liza asked,

“I will lead us,” Kerr Logan said as he looked into Roxy’s worried green eyes,

Blake, Liza and Samantha turned to Logan, all shocked by his words as Logan in turn passed his eyes over them,

“Get what you need for what could be a long campaign and we will meet at shuttle bay two.” Kerr Logan commanded,

“What are we still here for? Move it.” Logan ordered as he let go of Roxy and turned to Ironside,

“You too, we need your intellect,” Logan said with a smile as she took Roxy’s hand and together they walked to one of the oval rooms many doors,

Liza turned to Blake, shrugged her shoulders and smirked,

“I guess he’s in charge,” she said before following Logan out of the door.

At the small out cropping of trees Supreme Commander Miles Drayson and Captain K. T Richards were stowing Richards equipment bags into the stingray fighters small hold,

“We have just received the signal, we must get out of here fast so as to use our Empress’s shuttle to mask our ascent,” Drayson was saying as he heard the sound of a twig snapping, he spun around, drew his gun and took aim, his eyes fell onto the form of Danial Keller who already had a gun trained on the Imperial Federations Supreme Commander, behind the New Order officer was six green uniformed New Order troopers, all armed and weapons trained on the two Federation officers,

“A pity you didn’t land without us seeing you,” Keller said with a smirk as he walked to the stingray star fighter,

“I would lower the gun if I was you,” he added as a big smile crossed his lips,

“Long time Drayson,”

“Perporta wasn’t it?,” Drayson countered as he lowered his sidearm and replaced it into his holster,

“You must be Kaylan Tamara Richards, I have heard so much about you,” Danial said as he turned to the young blonde woman,

Kaylan was surprised to be known by the New Order, she had tried so hard to keep a layer of anonymity over her actions, she raised an arched eyebrow as she climbed off the small Federation ship,

“Danial Carson,” she said, knowing that saying his name was Carson could rile him,

“Keller,” Danial corrected with a calmness that surprised her,

Miles Drayson scanned his surroundings, at each of the New Order troopers, looking for a way to escape if it was needed,

“I am surprised that you would come to see your shadow units personally Drayson, hearing that you are the Supreme Commander,” Keller said as he slipped his gun into its holster and walked forward to have a closer look at the new Federation ship,

“What tells you that there is a shadow unit here?” Drayson countered,

“Nice ship,” Danial said approvingly,

“Why else would you be here?” He asked the Federations commander and chief,

“You are mistaken,” Drayson said with a warm smile and a calm voice,

“It is obvious, the Federation had a shadow unit here that tried to implicate Kerr Logan in the attempted murder of Avalon,” Keller stated as he turned to face Kaylan,

“The photo of you in our records really doesn’t do you justice,” he added with a smirk,

Kaylan was taken aback by his words as Danial Keller continued,

“As always you will keep an eye on us using shadow units as we will keep an eye on you too,”

“Really, as if you knew that we were still around before the rescue of your old friend Ironside,” Drayson dismissed with a laugh,

“You can think that if you wish,” Keller stated as he returned to his troopers,

“You were in command of the Federations Galactic Eighth fleet, that fleet completely disappeared two years ago, which is no mean feat for a fleet of that size, I know that you found Nixon’s hidden supply facility and have been using it as a base of operations, being the Supreme Commander at the time Liza Ford would have known of its location, I once overheard Nixon use the term Groundbase,” Danial Keller stated with a knowing smile, his eyes turing to Drayson, looking him right in the eye trying to gauge his response, there was ot one, Drayson remained very calm,

“I wont be playing you at poker,” the New Order intelligence commander quipped, 

“In this new vain of cooperation you may return to the Omega with my blessing,” Danial said as he ushered his troopers back to their waiting transport,

Drayson and Richards turned to each other, both surprised that Danial was letting them go,

“He knows of Groundbase,” Richasrds said worriedly under her breath,

“He has heard of it, he doesn’t know of it location,” Drayson replied sofetly as they quickly turned to their ship and climbed onboard the stingray. 

At Oakland Manor, Roxanne and Kerr Logan were filling a couple of bags each with clothes and other supplies, as she had more to take Roxy had placed some of her items in with her husbands belongings.

“Have you got everything?” Logan asked anxiously as Roxy stood in her walk in wardrobe, her eyes looking over the clothing that she owned, trying hard to narrow down the items she felt she needed to keep it to a minimum.

Logan appeared around the door and looked into the wardrobe, he watched as Roxy studied her hanging clothes, her eyes very focused and her hands on her hips,

“Roxy?”

Roxy turned to him and smiled,

“I wish I could take more,” she said softly,

“You know why you can’t,” Logan said as he walked into the small room and stood by Roxy’s side,

“I know, I think I’ve got all I need but I am sure that I am going to think of something when we are onboard the Omega,” Roxy replied as she turned to her husband and slipped her arms around him,

“Worried?” Logan asked quietly,

“Yeah,” the blonde replied as Logan held her tight,

“Me too, but I am sure that we will win this,”

“You sound so confident?” Roxy questioned as she stroked the hair on the back of his head,

“I have you beside me, that always gives me confidence,” Logan said softly before kissing Roxy on the top of her head,

Roxanne smirked, she shook her head and pulled away from the cuddle,

“I need more than that,” she said as she walked to the wardrobes door,

“I thought it was good,” Logan said as he followed her into the bedroom,

“Nice try,” Roxy said with a warm smile, she appreciated her husbands attempt at lifting her spirits and soothing her worries.

The couple collected their bags and headed out of the room, as they were walking down the stairs the front door opened and Mia Davis entered the grand lobby,

“Hello Mum,” Roxy said with a warm smile, with everything that was going on seeing her mother gave Roxy a lift,

“Hello Roxy,” she said as she walked to Logan.

As the couple reached the foot of the stairs Roxanne’s mother struck Logan in the face with a tightly balled fist, Logan staggered backward and dropped his bags as Roxy looked on in shock,

“What the…?” Kerr Logan shouted as he nursed the cheek that Mia had hit,

“Mother,” Roxy said disapprovingly,

“You knew,” Mia shouted as she pointed her finger in Logan’s face,

“You knew what was going to happen on Zolaf Four,” she continued angrily,

Logan shook his head and cleared the sudden anger that clouded his mind after Mia’s attack, he took a deep breath and looked the mother of his wife right in the eye,

“You should be grateful,”

“Grateful? I had a lot of good friends on Zolaf Four, they are all dead now.” Mia counted as she made fists with her hands,

“Why didn‘t you tell everyone?” She demanded,

“When we told you, you looked at us like we were crazy, what do you think a whole planet would have reacted like?” Logan asked with his eyes flashing angrily,

“You should have tried,” Mia argued,

“We didn’t have the time for that,” Roxy replied, her voice was level and calm as she tried to defuse the situation,

“But how did you know?” Mia asked,

“I can’t say but I had to tell you, you are important to Roxy,” Logan stated with a calmer tone,

“But so many people died,” Mia said sadly as she looked around the large lobby, what was happening was bewildering,

“And many more will if we don’t act now,” Roxy said as she took her mother into her arms and held her close,

“I just can’t believe what is happening,” Mia sadly cried,

“It is happening and we have to go,” Logan said as he placed an understanding hand on Mia’s shoulder,

“I need all the people I trust in the right positions, I have placed you in charge of the starship dockyards,” he added as Mia gave him a shocked glance,

“Me?” She gasped, even Roxy was surprised,

“You ran the shipyards at Zolaf Four and I want you to run the shipyards on Centero, Keiran and Kerril can help you. Your instructions are simple, get every ship flight worthy that you can, any ships that are unarmed I want fitted with weapons systems, any ship coming to you damaged is to be repaired and put back in the fight as quickly as possible, you will be working with Karla Ford who will be staying here with a couple of battle fleets,” Logan said with certainty,

“It is time we left,” he told his wife,

“You report to the dockyards as soon as possible, Karla will brief you,” he added as he turned his attention to Roxy’s mother.

Roxy and Mia hugged each other as Logan gathered the four bags, he turned to his mother-in-law and smiled grimly, trying to appear more confident than he felt,

“Take care,” he said warmly,

“You too and take care of my little girl,” Mia said with tears in her eyes, fearing that this could be the last time she would see them,

“You have my word,” Logan promised,

“And sorry about hitting you,” Mia said with a smirk,

“No problems, but at least I can see where Roxy’s strength comes from,” he said with a smile,

“I love you mum,” Roxy said as she hugged her mother once more,

“I love you,” Mia replied, holding her eldest daughter tight, worried about what might lay ahead,

“Give our best to Kerril and Keiran,” Logan offered as he gave Roxy a knowing nod,

“Time to go,” Roxy said as she took one of the bags that her husband was holding and headed to the front door, possibly leaving Oakland Manor for the last time.

John Blake was the first to arrive at the awaiting shuttle craft on landing bay two, the shuttles hold was nothing more than a confined room with a row of ten seats on each inner wall, each one with securing harnesses and emergency breathing apparatus, he was stowing his two green equipment sacks into a hold under the decking as Katrina Logan walked in, carrying one green sack that looked as if it was empty,

“I shows how much I own,” she said with a soft smile as she dumped her bag on the top of Blake’s,

“I arrived here wearing a jumpsuit, and here I am dressed once again in a jumpsuit,” she added as she glanced around the small shuttle,

“No one else here?”

“Not yet,” Blake replied as he checked every harness and breathing set, ensuring that all was okay before the flight,

“I am surprised that my brother has taken charge of all of this,” Katrina said as she sat on one of the seats and rested her elbows on her thighs,

“What surprised me was how quickly Liza accepted it,” Blake answered as he finally looked at the beautiful red head,

“I expected her to put up more of a fight,” he added before sitting down beside Katrina,

“I find it strange that Liza made her offer at this time, I would have expected her to have come in during the fighting, as if she was some kind of saviour,” Blake stated as he looked at the bags in the small hold in front of him,

“I think that it is strange that she would offer at all, this could be her chance to replace the New Order with her Federation,” Katrina said as she sat back,

“You know, wait for the New Order to fall and swoop in and take charge at a time when no one could have done anything about it,” she added,

“You can be as sceptical as your brother,” Blake said with a smile as he placed a hand on Katrina’s thigh,

Katrina placed her hand on his and smiled warmly at the Supreme Commander,

“We can share the same views,” she replied, squeezing his hand gently.

Blake’s mind started to wander as he wondered what was going to happen, how this battle would pan out, he was concerned by the lack of any real intelligence on their adversary, other than the fact that they seemed to be indestructible and their weapons seemed to pass through forcewalls, there was nothing that could be called credible knowledge, he always planned well for his battles, using every scrap of intel to plan his strategies, this was one battle that he felt he was going in blind,

“You okay?” Katrina asked, sensing his concern,

“Only after this is over,” he replied as he managed a not so convincing smile,

“Not the first then,”

Blake and Katrina turned to the shuttles entrance to see Ironside walking towards them with only one bag over his back,

“Hello Ironside,” Blake said with the faintest smile,

“Logan and Roxy not here yet?” Ironside asked as he dropped his bag into the open hold and sat opposite his two friends,

“Not yet but they are on their way,” Katrina replied,

“Once they are here we are leaving,” Blake said as the pilot of the shuttle emerged from the cockpit,

“Sir, the Federation are asking us when we plan to leave?”

“Once our leader is here,” Blake replied before asking,

“Has Queen Samantha’s people reported their situation?”

“Yes sir, I guess we are waiting for the Logan’s,” the pilot replied as Kerr and Roxy appeared at the entrance, both breathing hard after running from the transport parking zone to the shuttle,

“Are we all here?” Logan asked as he placed the four bags into the open hold,

“Yes,” Blake replied,

“What kept you?” Katrina asked,

“Damn traffic, it seems as if everyone is rushing to get home, the roads are gridlocked,” Roxy replied as she sat beside Ironside and fastened her harnesses as her husband secured the holds floor plating and took a seat at her side,

“Get us moving pilot,” Kerr Logan ordered.

The three shuttle craft lifted off of the landing platform and rose into the sky, Liza Ford’s shuttle took point with the New Order and the Confederation taking up flanking positions, the three little ships flew through the storm clouds over hanging Centero City and out of the atmosphere towards the huge battle ship Omega, they were soon joined by a single stingray star fighter which flew in formation with them. As the shuttles made their approach a mass of New Order starships were forming up around the Imperial Federations flagship, for the crews of the little shuttle craft it was the most unusual thing they would ever see as ships from the three separate empires formed into the largest battle fleet ever assembled, just three Imperial Federations ships surrounded by over one hundred New Order vessels and a further twenty neutral starships, all answering the call to arms, a call that united mankind.

An honour guard had been formed to greet the three shuttles in the largest of the Omega’s hanger bays, over two hundred officers wearing parade dress of dark blue uniforms with silver Federation logos across their chests and on each arm, their neutron rifles held across their chests, they stood at attention as the three shuttles landed close to each other, their respective pilots bringing the little ships into land perfectly, the entry ramp of the old Federation shuttle was the first to open and Empress Liza Ford disembarked, flanked by her two guardsmen, she turned to her left as the entry ramp of the Confederation shuttle hit the landing bay floor. Dressed in a figure hugging red and gold dress, Samantha Windsor of Merrica Prime stepped out with Ethan Simpson and a small delegation from the Confederation close behind, she walked to Liza Ford, smiling broadly as she marvelled at the sheer size of the hanger bay,

“I am impressed by this ship,” she said with warmth,

Liza smiled at her before formally greeting her guest,

“Welcome onboard the Imperial Federation flagship the Omega,”

They shook hands as the occupants of the New Order shuttle began to disembark, Lyle Ironside looked around the vast open space and at the honour guard, this was the second time he had set foot on this monster of a ship but it still left him dumbstruck.

John Blake and Katrina followed, both looking around their surroundings as they joined Ironside, Samantha and Liza by the entry ramp of the Federation shuttle craft,

“You don’t usually see hangers of this size outside of planetary shipyards,” Blake said as he was welcomed onboard,

“We need to be sure that we had everything at our disposal when the Omega was on manoeuvres,” Liza said with a glowing smile that was full of pride.

The Logan’s were the last to join the group but unlike Blake and Samantha they displayed no sense of awe, to Logan this was just another hanger and Roxy was never truly impressed by warships,

“Allow me to show you the way to the Omega’s command deck,” Liza said as she gestured passed the honour guard that filled the landing bay.

Carrying their respective bags the groups from the New Order and the Confederation followed the Empress between the rows of blue uniformed guards and into the nearby passage, once they were around the corner the stingray that had flown with the shuttle crafts landed in the bay, once it had settled on its landing gear the canopy opened and Supreme Commander Drayson and Captain Richards climbed out, they were soon met by Fleet Admiral Jakson,

“Supreme Commander,” he said with a not so sincere greeting,

“Admiral,” Drayson replied as Richards opened the stingrays hold and collected her bag, throwing it over her left shoulder,

“Interesting trip?” Jakson asked,

“Not bad, Captain Richards has done a good job at setting up our shadow teams, they are now very well organised,” Drayson reported as K. T Richards joined his side,

“Good to hear,” Jakson said with a smile as the three officers walked to the same entrance where the delegations from the Confederation and New Order had walked through earlier,

“How was it here?” Drayson asked,

“Everything is running smoothly,” Jakson reported,

“But I couldn’t understand why we gave those rebel scum such a welcome,” he added with bitterness as he gestured to the honour guard which was now disbanding,

“Liza feels that we should give our allies the pomp and ceremony that they apparently deserve,” Drayson said as the three officers reached the passage, they walked just behind the group of delegates as they made their way to the command deck,

“Did you find anything of interest on Centero?” Jakson asked,

“It wasn’t a sight seeing trip,” Drayson stated sharply,

“Our shadow units are all set,” K,T reported.

“We should be getting reports direct from them soon,” she added and the three officers followed the command deligation out of the landing bay.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

STRENGTH TO UNITY

The vacuum of space over the green planet of Alina suddenly filled with bright flashes as the combined fleets of the Imperial Federation, The New Order and The Confederation Of Neutral Planets jumped out of time distort space into real space. From the surface of the planet Alina, space vessels of every kind, freighters, cruisers, transport ships and private star ships rose into space, with the Earth Alliance fleet beginning to deploy into a forward position, the escaping ships flew in the opposite direction, jumping into time distort the moment they could. Kerr Logan was standing by a viewport watching the fleet deployment with Liza Ford standing beside him, Logan could see that the Alina defence force battle ships merging into the largest battle fleet that man had ever assembled.

“Commander Laylan of Alina’s defence force has confirmed that Alina is completely evacuated and his battle fleet is ready to receive orders,” Liza Ford’s communications officer relayed,

“Good,” Logan said as he turned to Liza,

“Every little will help,” she said as Blake joined them,

“All New Orders commanders have called in,” he said as he looked at the area of deep space in front of him,

“Advise all commands to stay alert. Going by Ironside’s calculations our enemy will be here at any time.” Logan instructed as he took a few steps forward,

Liza turned to her communications officer and nodded, a clear instruction to relay Logan’s order.

At the moment Jakson turned to Drayson and quietly said,

“Just had word that K,T Richards has arrived at Groundbase, she will be planning our backup response from there,”

Drayson nodded as he turned to Kerr Logan, Logan was standing authoritatively, he could feel the tension on the command deck, given how many people was in the large room it was virtually silent, he could feel his palms becoming sweaty as he was about to come face to face with his destiny, from his time on Septer Prime to now, his life had lead to this moment, the path that was laid out for him had a final destination,

“Madam Empress, we have contact.” A detector controller called out,

“Where?” Liza asked.

“Directly ahead. We have multiple contacts, there is something in the far end of our detector range but out sensors are struggling to identify it.” the controller replied,

“Boost the range,” the Empress ordered,

“I am, whatever it is, its big,” he answered,

“How many ships?” Blake asked,

“I can see thirty five,”

“We have number superiority,” Blake said quietly,

“Maybe, but I’m not going to get too excited over that,” Liza said as she walked to Logan’s side.

He had remained silent, his eyes focused on the view in front of him as those enemy ships began to come into view, they all looked identical, rusty coloured and box like,

“That is the type of ship that attacked Ironside,” Liza said as she crossed her arms, her right hand making an involuntary fist,

It was noticeable that the enemy fleet was slowing down, maybe they wasn’t expecting to come across such a large fleet, maybe they were trying to assess the situation, on whether they could proceed. Behind that alien fleet something much larger was emerging, something spherical, slowly rotating as it approached, its rough looking metallic silver surface reflecting the light from the local star,

“That is huge,” Blake exclaimed,

“It looks like a small moon,” he added,

“Give me the comm’s” Logan ordered as he turned to Liza,

“All yours,” Liza replied as she gestured to her communications officer to step away from his station,

Logan marched to the control station as Liza studied the mass of ship that they were about to engage,

“This is Kerr Logan to all commands,” he said with a calm control, something he wasn’t truly feeling,

“This is our time, time to show what humanity means to us, what we are willing to fight for. We may of had our disagreements, the Federation, Confederation, the rebellion, but now is not the time to dwell on that, this is now _the_ fight, where we are not fighting for position, power or control of mankind, but we, as of today fight for our existence, our right to live, our races very right for survival, put aside your differences, look to your shipmates, I hope that in the future our children will remember this day, as the day we came together as one race, fought together, died together and won together, this is our final stand, no matter what happens, this is our final war.” 

Logan shut off the communicator and turned to Liza and Blake, like everyone on the command deck they were silent, shocked and moved by Logan’s words, Liza took a deep breath and turned to Supreme Commander Drayson,

“To all commands, engage.” 

Liza Ford had instructed the fleets to spread out, with all ships moving to an exact distance apart, creating a look of interlocking pentagons, creating a net that could be used to surround the enemy vessels, the captains of the combined fleets followed her instructions to the letter, ahead of them the alien ships formed up, looking as if they were going to fall into Liza’s trap, behind the alien ship the large globe, that could only be described as a gigantic glitter ball in space moved towards the planet Alina, once all Earth ships had moved into position they opened fire, plasma bolts and neutron beams filled the void, lighting up dark space as they streaked across the darkness, they hit their targets, plasma and neutron energy exploding and creating a vast blast of light, Liza and Blake covered their eyes as the blast filled the command deck of the Omega, Logan looked away as more and more energy bolts were released at the alien invaders,

“Situation report,” Liza demanded,

A deck officer scanned the instruments in front of him, the data he got back was very confusing,

“Report,” the Empress shouted,

“Its not clear Madam Empress, sensors are not reporting clearly, there must be too much radiation out there,” he reported,

“Tell all ships to cease fire,” Logan commanded,

He crossed his arms and stepped closer to the large vis-screen in front of him, Liza and Blake stood each side of him,

“What is it?” Blake asked,

For a moment it appeared that the alien ships were no more, but then the screen cleared, all of the alien ships remained and it looked like that hadn’t taken any damage,

“Oh fakk,” Blake cursed, he eyes wide in fear,

“How the hell could they survive that bombardment? Liza asked, finding it hard to except what her eyes were seeing.

The oblong shaped alien vessels turned side on and then they returned fired, shining silver lances reached across the heavens, a old mark two Hunter Killer class Federation pursuit ship that had joined from the Confederation’s fleet was the first to get hit, two lances passed straight through its forcewall and tore the ship apart, a ship next to it, a Hammerhead class frigate was the next to fall, three silver lances cut through the ship, hitting its fuel cells causing an enormous explosion, panic ensued, some freelance vessels broke away from the fleet and tried to run, they were the next to fall, six Federation warships broke ranks and opened fire,

“What the hell are they doing?” Liza demanded as she turned to Miles Drayson,

“They have exposed our portside flank,” she added,

Before Supreme Commander Drayson could move the Omega took a hit, causing the ship to rock violently, throwing everyone off their feet,

“Contact those captains, get those ships back in formation,” Drayson demanded,

“And get me a damage report,” he commanded,

The message was relayed as a New Order Freedom class battleship was the next to fall, its explosion rocking two smaller nearby ships, causing one to drift out of formation and the other to hit another ship, both exploding on impact, the human fleet continued to fire at the enemy ships, every time they hit their target it would have no effect, Liza quickly got to her feet and ran to an officer at weapons fire control,

“Prepare the main gun,” she ordered,

“Yes Madam Empress,” he replied with a hopeful smile as he brought the Omega’s primary weapon online,

“Target?” He asked,

“The ship in the middle, point three five,”

“Target locked,”

In the bowls of the Omega, the charging coils began to buzz, a small group of engineers rushed out of the coil chamber and into the safety of an observation room, the room filled with static as she coils spun, generating the power the main weapon needed, the weapons officer watched his screen as the power relays kicked in,

“Stand by,” he said with his hand hovering over the fire controls,

Liza stood over the weapons officers shoulder, watching the same screen as Blake and Logan, who were now standing behind her watched with baited breath, Liza saw the indicators reach their limiters,

“Fire,” she ordered,

The weapons officer hit the button, a green beam of bright neutron energy passed out from under the most forward point of the Omega’s massive bulk, it reached across the divide between the fleets and hit its target, the alien ships shielding could not cope with the power and soon the ship exploded to celebratory cheering on the command deck,

“Recharge,” Liza ordered,

“Yes ma’am,” the weapons controller said with a smile,

That was the moment the enemy ships intensified their attack, bringing another ten Earth ships down in quick succession,

“How long does it take to charge?” Logan asked as she saw the alien ships moving closer to the Omega,

“Not quickly enough,” Liza cursed as the alien vessels open fired, 

“Send a command to fleet, get out of here, regroup at Klyne,” She ordered,

The message got out to all the ships, the ship captains ordered the retreat, some ships didn’t even get as far as turning course as they were cut apart by shining silver lances,

“We’ll hold back, cover the fleet as they make their getaway,” Supreme Commander Drayson ordered,

The Omega turned its port side to the alien fleet, once in position it open fired with everything it had, the mix of New Order, Imperial Federation and Confederation ships turned and ran as the large silver globe positioned itself in orbit over the planet Alina, the command crew watched in horror as a beam of purple energy lanced out from the globe and hit the planets surface, the beam widened to twice its diameter before a series of pulses moved down the beam, already the atmosphere of Alina was burned away, then a extremely heavy pulse shot down the purple beam, hitting the planet with so much force, a shock wave of fire burned across the planets surface until it was on fire,

“I hope we got everyone off,” Blake said weakly,

Kerr Logan watched, as worried as every other person who witnessed the death of Alina, but something else had caught his attention, he couldn’t put his finger on what, but as the globe destroyed the planet he was sure he felt some emotion coming from the massive silver ship, he didn’t know what it was but it was very unnerving, 

It was only because of its huge bulk that the Omega was still standing, it took hit after hit, the ship shaking with every impact,

“All remaining ships have escaped,” a detector control offer called out,

“Get us out of here,” Liza Commanded,

With that command, the Federation command ship Omega jumped into time distort.

There was a sombre mood onboard the Omega as the giant warship flew through time distort, Supreme Commander Drayson was stood on the command deck observing his crewers as they went about their duties, repair teams had been dispatched around the ship to mount the much needed repairs, in a meeting room behind the command deck, Liza, Logan, Blake and Samantha stood around a circular table, none of them were able to sit down as the magnitude of what had just happened hit them,

“How the hell can we beat them, our weapons had no effective?” Samantha asked as she paced up and down the room,

“Can the weapon on this ship be made to charge any quicker?” Logan asked as he turned to Liza,

“Our best scientists can only get it to charge within fifteen minutes, we attempted to make it charge faster but in all testing simulators it destroyed the weapon and the ship,” she replied,

“Anyhow, why has a ship like this got a weapon like that?” Blake pressed,

“It was going to be used against you,” Liza snapped, glaring at Blake

“Happy knowing that?” She asked, putting her hands on her hips,

Blake gave her a scorned glare as Logan said loudly,

“What was going to happen doesn’t matter, only the here and now matters,” he pushed his finger onto the table top, as if to intensify his point.

In a nearby room, Lyle Ironside was watching the analysis report on the battle, he had asked for all the data the Omega could gather of the space battle, it was a lot of information, he sat in earnest as more and more of identical data appeared on his screen,

“Water?” Roxy asked as she entered the small room and passed Ironside a bottle of chilled water,

“Thank you,” he said as he looked away from the screen, opened the bottle and drank from it,

Roxy pulled up a chair and sat with him,

“How’s it going in there?” Ironside asked,

“A lot of disbelief and accusations,” Roxy replied as she drank from her bottle of water,

“Not our finest moment,” she added,

“It was terrible, made worse when some Federation ships broke formation and others tried to run,” Ironside stated tiredly as he returned his attention to the screen,

“There must be a way to protect ourselves from their weapons and get through their shielding too,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck,

Roxy watched the battle unfold on the screen, her green eyes focusing on the weapons fire from the alien fleet, Ironside looked to her curiously, he had seen that look before, just before she saw the flight path of the enemies fleet when back on Centero,

“What is it?” he asked,

“I don’t know,” she said,

“But there’s something,” she added as she reached across the keyboard in front of the screen and slowed the video image down, soon only a silver lance filled the screen,

Roxy lent forward, studying the detail before she slowly sat back, she reached for her belt and unclipped her sabre and she activated the blade, Ironside looked at it in amazement,

“That always gives me chills, I’d love to know how that works,”

Roxy smirked then carefully moved the silver blade in front of the screen and lined it up with the lance that the screen was showing,

“Thought so,” she said with a smile,

Ironsides mouth dropped when he saw what Roxy saw,

“It’s the same,” he gasped,

“I thought it looked familiar,” Roxy exclaimed as she studied the screen and then her blade,

“This must be made by our invaders,” she surmised,

“I would agree with that assessment,” Ironside stated as he rose off his chair and walked to the end of the room,

He turned and clicked his fingers,

“We just need to find out how we can defend ourselves against your sabre blade,”

“No time like the present,” Roxy agreed,

“We have to tell Logan and the others,” Lyle Ironside said with urgency.

Queen Samantha was sat in her allocated cabin, the cabin was a spacious white room with a large double bed situated at the middle of the far wall, a head in a small room to her right and a dresser behind her, her eyes looked intently at a communicator screen, the middle aged woman who was looking at her bore the appearance of a worried woman, 

“I have spoken to the other leaders of the Confederation, they have agreed that you can act on our behalf during this conflict given you are already there, we would have appreciated it if you have consulted us first,” Premier Petra Major of Perporta said sternly,

“I needed to act quickly, this isn’t something that could be discussed by a committee,” Samantha stated as she glanced up at her chief of security Ethan Simpson, who was standing guard by the door, his blue eyes were focused on her,

“I understand that, which is why I backed you on this,” Petra replied as she sat back in her chair,

“This has got a lot of people worried, if this enemy gets passed Centero you know what planet is next if it stays on course?” She added seriously,

“I am aware, Merrica Prime will be next, with Perporta after that,” Samantha stated gravely,

“We can only hope we stop them before then, although I must admit seeing what they can do I am not sure how we _can_ stop them,” the Queen of Merrica Prime added, the slaughter she had witnessed was very fresh in her mind, she wasn’t sure if she would ever forget it,

“I have spoken to Prime Minster Chifar, I have agreed to send a couple of battle fleets to defend your home world,” Premier Major informed her opposite number,

“I appreciate that,” Samantha replied, sounding relieved,

“You can inform Kerr Logan that I will also send half of my battle fleets to Centero to aid in their defense,” Petra instructed,

“I will let him know, he will appreciate that too,” Samantha said with a faint smile,

“Chifar has told me that Merrica Prime will also take on any refuges if required,” the Premier of Perporta said as she glanced at something out of camera view,

“I have a few more things to plan, so I have to go,”

“Okay, it was good speaking to you,” Samantha said with warmth,

“Same here,” Petra replied,

“Good luck your Highness, I hope to see you after this,” 

“I hope so too,” Samantha said before signing off.

The Queen sat back of her chair, she slowly let out a worried breath,

“I am happy that Perporta is willing to help us,” Ethan Simpson said, sounding relieved knowing how powerful Perporta was,

“Same here,” Samantha said before she covered her face with her hands and groaned out loud,

“Are you okay your Majesty?” Simpson asked worriedly,

“Ask me after all this is over,” she replied as she got to her feet and headed to the door.

Logan and Blake turned to Liza as a report came in from control,

“The evacuation of Klyne has begun, the Klyne defence force is on standby,” she reported,

“Good,” Logan said as he rubbed his sweating palms together,

“Tell them to send the refugees to Merrica Prime, Prime Minster Chifar will be expecting them,” Samantha said as she entered the meeting room,

“Perporta are sending a force to rendevous with our fleets over Centero too,” she added,

“Good to hear,” Logan replied as he turned to Liza Ford,

The Empress nodded before reaching for her communicator,

“Liza to command, order all refugees from Klyne to go to Merrica Prime,” 

“Thank you,” Queen Samantha said with a smile, it was good to know her home world could help,

At that moment Ironside and Roxy rushed in, the leaders of quickly turned to them,

“What is it?” Blake asked,

“We know who they are,” Ironside said,

“Who are?” Liza enquired, frowning curiously,

“The people or whatever they are in those oblong ships,” Roxy stated,

“Well, who are they?” Logan asked,

Roxy grabbed her sabre and opened the blade, she looked at the shining silver weapon and then looked to mankind’s leaders in turn,

“This blade, it is identical to the weapons those ships fire,” Ironside explained,

Liza’s mouth dropped as she took hold of her sabre and activated it, Liza turned to Roxy and smiled, it was the first time they had been in the same room since Space Command Headquarters, they were holding their sabres then too but this time they were on the same side,

“These things cut through everything, I’ve not known anything to stop them,” she said with concern, she turned to Ironside who was looking right at her, the moment their eyes met they quickly looked away, both felt a little confusion in how they felt for each other,

“Then it’s down to Ironside and me to find out,” Roxy said as she closed her blade down,

“Who would have thought we hold the key right here?” the blonde added, looking at the hilt in her hand,

“We need to solve this key before we run out of time,” Samantha said, stating the obvious,

“Do you have a laboratory onboard?” Ironside asked,

“Ten levels down, I’ll have Drayson take you,” Liza replied as she reached for her com,

“Supreme Commander Drayson, can you come here?”

“On my way,” came his reply,

“I’ll head to the command deck,” Blake said,

“I’ll join you,” Samantha said with a slight smile,

Roxy’s news had given them a little lift and as they left the meeting room Drayson marched in,

“Madam Empress?”

“Please take Ironside to the Labs,” Liza ordered warmly,

“Yes Ma’am,” Drayson obeyed, he nodded and gestured to Ironside to follow him, Liza’s eyes watched Ironside as he followed Drayson out of the meeting room, her feelings were growing more confused for him, she still needed to find time to talk to him.

As the door closed behind them, leaving Logan, Roxy and Liza alone, the Empress of The Imperial Federation snapped her fingers,

“You are those allies,” she stated, looking at Logan and Roxy in turn,

Logan and Roxy looked at each other and then turned to Liza,

“Yes,” they said in unison,

“Bloody hell,” Liza exclaimed,

“It’s so hard not to talk about it,” she added,

“You’ve meet him?” She asked, referring to Confusers,

“More than once,” Logan answered,

“But you can’t say his name,” Roxy added,

“Yeah, he told me that,” Liza said as she sat down, feeling relived she could speak about Confusers and the Circle Of Infinity,

“How many times have you seen him?” Roxy asked, she sat opposite Liza as Logan stood behind her, placing his hands on Roxy’s shoulders which brought a smile to her lips,

“Twice, I think, sometimes I think I see him, but I’m not sure,”

“That sounds like him,” Logan stated,

“When did you see him first? Liza questioned,

“Did you hear of my death on Septer Prime?” Logan asked,

Roxy raised a hand and placed it on one of Logan’s, she stroked it gently, she never liked being reminded of that day,

“Yes,” Liza said as the penny dropped,

“That would explain why you turned to fight the Federation, with him in your corner we stood no chance,”

“That’s not how it works,” Logan replied,

“It certainly does not,”

The three turned to see Confusers sat on one of the chairs between Liza and Roxy,

“And sitting here comparing notes does not help your war effort,” he added as he adjusted his white robes,

“You’re powerful enough to end this war, why don’t you?” Liza asked,

“You know why, as does Roxanne and Kerronovich,” he replied, 

“You have lost your first battle and you come in here to argue, now you’re talking about me when your efforts should be working on the solution to the problem of your sabres, that is your priority, not this,” Confusers snapped,

“Too much is at stake, I may not be able to help you but I do not want you to fail,” he added,

“So get to it,” he ordered before blinking out of the room,

Liza, Roxy and Logan took a collective breathe,

“You heard what he said,” Logan said as he turned to the door,

“Roxy, help Ironside, Liza, give her your sabre,”

Without hesitation, Liza handed Roxy her weapon, something she never imagined she would ever do.

Ironside stood in a large white chamber, it was twenty metres across and forty metres long, every two metres there was research tables, cabinets lined the walls and down the middle of this space, virtually splitting the room in two, Drayson smiled as he gestured around the room,

“This is all at your disposal,” he said with a proud tone,

“Where are the staff?” Ironside asked,

“This is war time sir, the staff stayed back home,” Drayson replied,

“So I’m working here alone?” Lyle Ironside enquired,

“Not on your own,” Roxy gasped as she ran into the room,

After taking a few deep breaths Roxy turned to Drayson,

“This is a big ship.”

“Of course,” he replied with a grin,

“Now you have work to do, contact me if you need anything,” Drayson stated commandingly,

He turned on his heel and marched out of the laboratory, leaving Ironside and Roxy alone, Roxy turned to Ironside and showed him the two sabres, he smiled and took one from Roxy’s hand and studied the construction,

“You stroke the etched pad to activate it,” Roxy instructed,

“Maybe first, we activate both blades, set up a observation scanner and hit the blades together, see what reaction we can record,” Ironside said as he smiled at Roxy,

“Working together again uh?”

“It worked out so well last time,” Roxy replied with a smile as she opened her sabres blade.

Admiral Ensor Jakson was standing in front of a large monitor on the command deck, his eyes surveying the data of the previous battle, he sighed as he tried to find any positives, rubbing the back of his neck he turned to his left to see that Supreme Commander Miles Drayson standing beside him,

“See anything that might help?” Drayson asked,

“No, I have never faced an enemy like this,” Jakson replied with a sharp exhale,

“No one has,” the Supreme Commander said as he glanced around the command deck, he could sense that the mood wasn’t good amongst his charges,

“How long before we reach Kylne?” Drayson asked,

“A few more hours,” Jakson reported,

There was a noise behind them as John Blake, Queen Samantha and Liza Ford walked towards the command deck, Jakson turned to Drayson and said under his breath,

“Why the hell do we let these rebels loose on our ship?”

“At this moment in time we are allies, until the Empress says otherwise,” Drayson stated firmly,

“Until the Empress says otherwise?” Jakson repeated with a smirk,

“It is clear that we are facing an enemy that does not care what badge we wear, if we make it out of this things could be very different afterward, we follow our Empress, I know your view on this alliance, but we proceed as ordered,” the Supreme Commander stated bluntly as the Empress stepped in front of her two most senior officers,

“Have you seen anything that can be of use?” she asked them both,

“Other than the fact they took one hell of a beating without getting a scratch, and delivered a punch that we couldn’t handle, unfortunately no,” Jakson reported disappointedly,

“They didn’t even have much of a strategy, they just turned and fired,” Miles Drayson added,

“Why would you need strategy when you know your technology is superior?” Samantha said as she looked at the replayed recording of the confrontation,

“They knew all they needed to do was point and shoot,” the Queen continued,

“Although I must say, they all turned into the same direction,” Drayson pointed out as he gestured to the image of the ships turning portside only,

“Could be a tactic, or just a matter of chance,” Jakson enquired,

“I don’t believe in chance,” John Blake said as he stepped closer to the image, placing his hand on his chin and stroking his beard,

Liza watched as Blake scrutinised the image,

“What are you thinking?” She asked, her eyes flicking from Blake to the image and back again,

“I don’t know, but this is not chance,” he replied,

“Nothing about this is chance,” Blake added as he turned to the Empress,

“We just got to hope Ironside and Roxy can come up with something useful,” Queen Samantha said with a sigh, watching the battle again gave her a heavy heart,

“Those two, really?” Jakson protested,

“Yes Jakson, those two,” Liza snapped sharply, making it very clear to everybody she did not like her Admirals implication.

Lyle Ironside was stood in front of a large screen, his eyes focused on the two sabre blades as they repeatedly hit each other, Roxy had created a small rig that held both sabre hilts, and in timed movements it brought one of the blades onto the other, so far all Ironside could see was the two blades striking and hearing the sound of metal against metal, although that in itself was interesting considering the blades did not register as being any form of metal, a proximity sensor detected the movement or air around the blades and the sound they created but it did not detect the blades themselves, the timing that Roxy had set the blades to strike together was almost hypnotic after a while. Whilst Ironside watched the screen Roxy was busying herself with creating another forcewall generator, this would be her forth, she hummed to herself as she attached wires, soldered and fixed a series of circuit boards together, she fixed them to a portable power generator,

“How are you getting on there?” Ironside asked, tearing his eyes away from the screen.

“Nearly done,” she replied optimistically,

“How about you?” she asked,

“These sabres are strange, quite clearly they are here, we can see them, they react with the air around them and they can cut through anything except another sabre,” Ironside stated as she rubbed his eyes, he felt he had been looking at these blades longer than he had been,

“According to the sensors they aren’t even there, they don’t exist, but they affect everything around them,” he groaned as he pulled up a metal framed chair and sat down,

“It could be why they pass through forcewalls,” Roxy surmised,

“We can physically see them but the computers and sensors can’t” she added,

“Possible,” Ironside nodded,

He shook his head as he stood up, he had had enough of hearing the sabres striking each other, he stopped the rig and closed down the blades, carefully he removed both hilts and placed them on a nearby bench, he then set up the equipment at a new angle,

“I’ll try something different,” he said as he handed a sabre to Roxy,

Roxy looked up from her work,

“I’ve almost got this,” she said,

“That can wait, this won’t take long,” the doctor said with insistence,

“Okay,” Roxy signed as she rose to her feet and took the sabre,

“What we will do is push the two blades together and hold them together, I would like you to put as much force into your blade as possible,” Ironside said as he opened the other sabres blade,

“Just make sure the point where the two blades meet is in front on these sensors,” he added, gesturing to the small array of scientific equipment to his right,

“Okay,” Roxy replied as Ironside held his blade in front of the sensors,

Roxy slowly lowered her blade onto his, and pushed down as hard as she could, Ironside winced a little, he wasn’t expecting his friend to be so strong,

“You do work out,” he exclaimed as he struggled to hold his blade level,

“Damn right, you don’t look this good without working on it,” Roxy replied with a grin,

Ironside smirked and them performed a countdown from ten to zero, once he said zero he called out,

“You can close it down now,”

Roxy deactivated her blade, Ironside followed suit and then he rewound the recording and then watched it on the screen as Roxy returned to the forcewall generator,

“Now that is interesting,” Ironside said as he zoomed the image so he could see the blades crossing in close up,

“What?” Roxy asked as she attached the final wire and reset the cover of the power supply housing,

“You had pushed your blade onto mine with a lot of force and yet the blades aren’t touching,” he said, pointing at the screen,

“You’re kidding?” Roxy exclaimed as she studied the screen,

Ironside was right, there was a distance no more than a point of a millimetre between them, as she looked at the screen Roxy placed her hand on her jaw, she winced a little before backing away,

“That was weird,” she said,

“What was?” Ironside quickly asked,

“You didn’t get that?” The blonde asked,

“Get what?”

“A feeling, like nails going down a chalk board, it set my jaw on edge,” Roxy explained,

Ironside rubbed his chin as he turned from Roxy to the screen, he stepped closer to it, he too felt that same sensation,

“That _is_ weird,” he agreed, shaking his head as he backed away from the screen, very soon that sensation passed,

“What is weird?”

Ironside and Roxy turned to see Logan walking towards them,

“Not sure, we may have found something, but I am still saying I’m not sure,” Lyle said as his former rebel cell leader joined his side,

Roxy smiled at her husband before activating the forcewall generator,

“Why does that tell me nothing at all?” Logan asked Ironside as he winked at his wife with a smile,

“You know me Logan, I do not jump to conclusions,” Ironside said surely as Roxy set the forewall generator and switched the machine on, creating a small forcewall on a bench top around a metal bowl she had found earlier, 

“I know that one,” Logan agreed as he turned to see what Roxy was doing,

Roxy set a small array of sensor instrumentation so it would record what she was about to do, then she set up a power indicator dial and then stepped back, she drew her sabre and activated the blade, slowly she prodded at the forcewall with the tip of the blade, almost immediately the power from the supply began to discharge, as Roxy moved the blades tip to the bowl the power drained faster, she then stopped moving the blade and the power loss almost stopped, there was still a drain but it was hardly noticeable, but soon the power supply was empty and the forcewall closed down. Logan tilted his head as Roxy turned to him,

“The faster their weapons travel through a forcewall the greater the power drain, that was test four and that the forth power supply I have emptied,” she reported,

“Why not use the ships power?” Logan asked,

“Drayson’s orders, we are not to use the ships power for research purposes,” Ironside stated,

Logan shook his head in frustration,

“What you are doing is vital work, and with a ship of this size what you are doing will not drain that much from its power core,” he snapped,

“I told him that, he wasn’t going to listen,” Ironside stated, agreeing with Logan’s assessment,

“Use the Omega’s power systems, I’ll speak to Liza, we can’t be doing research with one arm tied behind our back,” Logan ordered,

“You sure?” Roxy asked,

“Drayson doesn’t come over as someone to piss off Kerr,” she added with concern,

“Neither am I,” Logan replied,

Roxy smiled, she knew that very well,

“I’ll head back upstairs, you two carry on,” Logan said before stepping in front of Roxy,

He looked into her green eyes,

“You’re both doing great work,” he gently took hold of Roxy’s waist and kissed her softly,

“I know we are, but you’re not kissing me,” Ironside protested with a smile,

Logan and Roxy smiled as their lips parted,

“You’re not his type,” Roxy said with the most glowing of smiles,

“Happily,” Ironside answered.

Logan smirked at Ironside before leaving the lab, Roxy watched him leave, her eyes enjoying his form and his walk,

“Lets get this solved,” Ironside said, seeing how distracted Roxy was,

“Yes sir,” Roxy responded with a quick salute and a smile.

Logan marched into the command deck, he saw Liza Ford alongside Blake, Samantha and Drayson standing around a bank of monitors, on one of the monitors was Karla Ford,

“I can report that the Centero defence force is on stand by, we have all available New Order battle fleets in orbit, the neutral worlds have sent their fleets to us and the planet Perporter has sent half of its fleet, they are holding the rest back to defend the neutral border,” Karla was reporting,

“How many ships do we have at Centero?” Samantha asked just before Blake could ask the same question,

“Approximately five hundred ships, with more promised,” Karla replied as something off screen drew her attention,

Samantha and Liza turned to each other and gasped,

“That’s a lot of ships,” they said in unison as Logan grabbed Drayson by the arm,

“What is wrong with you?” Logan demanded,

“Excuse me,” Drayson countered as he pushed Logan’s hand away and turned to the former Federation Space Captain,

“Not allowing Ironside and Roxy to use this ships power supply for their research?” Logan snapped,

Liza was quick to step between the two men, both were taller than her, with Drayson being the tallest, any other person might have felt intimidated by their statures but not Liza,

“What is he talking about?” She commanded as Liza looked Drayson right in the eye,

“I instructed Lyle Ironside to use mobile power supplies and not the ships power to perform his research,” he reported,

“I felt that any additional power drain to the core would not be wise, we need all the power we can get this war effort,” he added firmly,

“What they are doing down stairs is a vital as anything we are doing up here, this ship has a fully recharging core system, there would be something seriously wrong with this ship if it couldn’t cope with what they are doing,” Liza snapped with Logan behind her, crossing his arms, his eyes glaring at the Supreme Commander,

“I said they have everything at their disposal, and I mean everything,” she added as she turned to Logan,

“Advise them they can access the core,”

“I already have done,” Logan replied,

“Good,” Liza said as Blake lent closer to the screen, which showed a concerned Karla,

“What is it Karla?” Blake asked,

“Our investigator has arrived back from the last known whereabouts of Avalon’s fleet, he reports he has rescued a number of life capsules,” she reported,

“Did Avalon survive?” Blake questioned,

“No, we have seventeen survivors, most are engineers and techs, except one,” Karla replied,

“Who is the one?” Logan asked as he finally looked away from Drayson, who cut a frustrated figure,

“Vice President Kerr Avon,” Karla said with a smile,

“Seems like nothing can kill him,” she added with a mild chuckle,

Blake and Logan turned to each other and both smiled,

“Have Avon and the survivors brought to Centero, tell the investigator to interview each one, get as much information as possible,” Logan ordered,

“Also hand them all the data we have, they might be able to give us more information,” Samantha added,

“It can’t hurt,” she added as she turned to Blake,

“I agree,” Blake replied as he nodded his agreement to Karla,

“Certainly, sir,” Karla obeyed,

“Avon’s alive, who would have thought it,” Blake said to Logan as Liza stepped closer to the screen,

She looked at Karla, the half Auron looked back at her,

“You heard about the family?” Liza asked, the question surprised Karla,

“I heard they were on Earth,” Karla replied as everyone but Liza walked away from the screen, leaving the cousins to talk alone,

“I felt them go,” Karla stated sadly as she lent closer to her screen,

“There are times I hate having my gifts,” she added,

“I was always jealous of you,” Liza told her last remaining family member,

“I always thought so,” Karla responded sombrely,

“I’m, I’m sorry Karla, for everything,” Liza tone was very apologetic,

“With the worlds coming to an end, only now can I say this,” she added sadly,

“If this goes wrong it isn’t going to matter,” Karla stated as she sat back on her chair,

“I couldn’t leave it unsaid,” Liza stated softly,

Karla let out a long sigh, she covered her mouth with her hands and groaned a little,

“Apology accepted cousin,” she said quietly,

“Thank you,” Liza replied full heartedly,

“I hope to see you after all this, if we succeed,” she said with a faint sign of a smile,

“That would be good,” Karla replied before cutting off the communication,

Liza Ford stood up and covered her face with her hands, she held back the tears of losing her family, she knew that it was likely but having it confirmed was heart breaking. Kerr Logan stepped beside her, he placed a hand on her shoulder,

“You okay?” He asked,

“No,” she replied, she scanned around the command deck, her eyes falling on Drayson,

“I’m heading down to the lab, alone” she told him before walking quickly out of the command deck,

“What’s all that about?” Samantha asked, like everyone else they were surprised by Liza’s sudden departure,

“I don’t know,” Blake replied.

Liza Ford walked quickly into the lab as Ironside and Roxy were setting up another experiment, they both turned to face her, both were surprised to see her walking towards them without an armed escort,

“Madam Empress,” Ironside stated curiously,

“I need to speak to you alone,” she said before grabbing the doctor by his arm and pulling him out of the lab and into the corridor outside,

“Sorry Roxy, this is urgent,” she stated as Roxy stood looking perplexed,

“What is it?” Ironside asked,

“Given what has happened, happened to my family, I was speaking to Karla, you know she is my cousin?” Liza seemed to ramble,

“I know,” Ironside found himself saying, his eyes watching as Liza paced in front of him, she looked genuinely worried,

“She is my last surviving relative, all my family are now gone,” Liza stated, she stopped pacing, she turned to Lyle Ironside, her eyes filled with hurt,

“I’m so sorry,” Ironside said apologetically,

“You and I,” she said, knowing now she was going to tell him something that had weighed her down since their reunion after she had rescued Ironside earlier,

“Liza?” Ironside was very worried,

“After XK—98, You and I,” Liza began pacing again, tears filling her eyes,

Ironside gently took her by her arms, she stopped and looking into his worried brown eyes, she placed her hands on his arms, for a brief moment she looked away, taking a deep breath she said sadly,

“I was pregnant,”

Ironside’s mouth dropped, his heart dropped,

“Pregnant?”

“Yes, but I lost it,” she replied, tears now flowed from her eyes and down her cheeks,

“I lost our baby,” she cried,

“It didn’t survive my year long cryo-sleep,” she explained,

Ironside took hold of Liza and held her close,

“I could have been a dad?” he asked, it was always the furthest thing on his mind, he had never imagined that he would ever have children, now the thought was there at it hit him hard,

“I’m so sorry,” Liza cried into his chest as she held on to him tight,

Since meeting Liza again, Ironside’s feelings about her had been very confused, he wasn’t sure how to act around her, the feelings for her that he had felt on XK—98 had never gone away, but they had not been to quick to surface until now, he kissed the top of her head,

“I am happy that you have told me,” he said softly, still holding Liza as she convulsed in his arms,

“Gives me something more to fight for,” he added as Liza looked at him through bloodshot eyes,

“Something to fight for?” She asked,

“Yes, maybe its a long shot, but if we make it through this, I don’t know, maybe we could try again?” He offered, sounding very awkward with his words,

Liza smiled, her heart lifted, like Ironside she had struggled to hold back her emotions, she was not sure if he still felt something for her, time had passed and during that time he would have thought she was dead,

“Is there no missus Ironside?” She asked hopefully,

“No, I’ve been too busy, but also,” Ironside replied as he looked around the pale corridor,

he smiled and looked back into her beautiful but bloodshot eyes, eyes he had never thought for one moment he would be looking into again,

“You’re a hard act to follow,”

Liza grinned, for the first time since this war stated, she had hope.

Sat in a recreation room a floor below the command deck, Katrina Logan was gently playing with a bottle of sparkling water, she slowly unscrewed its cap as she looked around the large room, a number of Imperial Federation officers sat at the long white topped tables, there was twelve rows of tables in columns of six, each table could sit ten people, the room was large with foods dispensers at regular intervals around the walls, each one offered something different, whether it was food or drink, the room had four open entrances, from where Katrina was sat she could see the movements of Federation personnel going about their duties outside, in the room all the Federation officers sat away from her, it was quite clear to Katrina that she, and in turn her friends weren’t welcome on the ship, Katrina remained at her table, feeling restless as she drank from her bottle,

“Something on your mind?”

Katrina snapped out of her self imposed trance and glanced up to see Queen Samantha and her always present body guard Ethan Simpson walking to her table,

“Can I say it?” Katrina asked,

“Say what?” Samantha asked as she sat across from Logan’s sister as Simpson took a position behind her, his eyes scanning the room, clearly assessing the possible danger of his queen being in a room filled with Federation personnel,

“I’m bored,” Katrina moaned,

“I’m a starship gunner onboard a starship that has a weapon system operated by a single control officer and a battle computer, not much use for me here,” she added as she took another mouthful of water,

“Ethan, can you please get me some water, and get some for yourself too?”

“Yes Your Highness,” Ethan Simpson obeyed before walking to the nearest dispenser,

“Logan has you here so he can protect you,” Samantha confided in the red head,

“He wouldn’t want to lose his sister now your two have caught up with each other,” she added as she lent forward to Katrina,

“I’m not a kid,” Katrina protested,

“He knows that, but you are his sister, other than Roxy, the only person that matters to him, I am his friend, as is Blake, but you are the most important, he is being a big brother,” Samantha stated with an understanding smile,

“You coming back into Logan’s life at this moment is the best thing that could have happened,” she added,

“I know he cares,” Katrina said, she finished her bottle of water,

“I just don’t like sitting around, there is a war on, I need to get more involved,” she protested as Simpson returned and passed a bottle of water to his Queen and another one to Katrina, he had already loosened the caps on both of them,

“Your Highness, he said before turning to Katrina,

“I noticed your water was low,”

“Thank you Simpson,” Katrina said with a smile, it was a thoughtful gesture,

“If I was more technically minded I could be helping Roxy at least,” she signed,

“This war isn’t over yet, your time could come, besides I’m not too busy here either, I do what I can, Logan, Blake and Liza are the military minds, this is their arena not ours,” Samantha said with the warmest of smiles.

Liza Ford was standing over a basin in a unisex head which was across the corridor from the laboratory where Ironside and Roxy had been working, she washed her face, freshening herself up after being so emotional earlier, standing by the door was Ironside, his eyes watching as the Imperial Federation Empress cleaned herself up, his eyes studied her movements, the way she would attend to her eyes, and the mascara that had become smudged, she was meticulous, he also found himself checking out her beautiful figure in her form fitting uniform, he had only spent a couple of weeks in her company on XK—98 but she had clearly left a mark on him, he never realised how much until now and he was looking at her new hair style too, she looked very sophisticated, very elegant.

“I can’t go upstairs looking terrible,” she said softly, almost to herself,

“You could not look terrible, and I think I’ve seen you at your worst,” Ironside said with warmth, referring to the time he dragged her out of her crashed pursuit ship on XK—98,

Liza looked across at him and smiled, it felt nice to receive such a heart felt compliment, with the way her own officers feared her the niceties of normal conversation seldom happened,

“This is the best I’m going to look,” she said as she took a step back and looked at her reflection, she readjusted some strands of hair before turning to the doctor,

“Well?” She asked,

“Not to sound like a sycophant but you look really good,” Ironside replied with an approving smile,

His words sounded genuine, Liza knew that Ironside did not fear her, he didn’t need to, of everyone one board her command ship his opinion actually mattered to her, she smiled and walked to him,

“Thank you,” she said as she gently placed her hand on his cheek,

For a moment they looked into each others eyes, drinking in this brief moment of rest bite, that was until Ironside took her hand and sighed,

“I better get on with my work,”

“Me too,” Liza sounded resigned,

“I’ll walk you to the elevator,” Ironside offered,

“Thank you,” Liza replied with a smile.

Ironside followed Liza out of the head and walked beside her to the elevator which was at the end of the corridor, Lyle glanced around the corridor and said,

“I still can’t believe you have got this ship flying at time distort twenty five,”

“It took some doing but we found a way,” Liza said proudly,

“Given time distort twenty is the fastest recorded speed, how did you prevent the ship folding in on itself after it passed the anti matter interface?” Ironside enquired,

Liza smiled, she glanced up at the taller man, his eyes were looking right at her,

“You are aware that then going through a time distort wormhole you are buffeted by extremes in both speeds and force?”

“Yes, and its the force that prevents faster than TD twenty travel,” Ironside replied,

“That’s what we thought,” Liza countered,

“It isn’t?” Ironside asked as he stopped, placing his hands on his hips,

“No,” Liza answered as she stopped and turned to face him,

“It’s sound, high resonance sound, you can push through the force, normal time distort hyperdrives will do it, but the moment you push passed T.D twemty you immediately face extremely high pitched sounds within the wormhole, it is like it is screaming at you, and it is that sound that causes ships to collapse, high frequency sonic waves,” Liza explained,

“So we use high resonance shielding, the moment we cracked that travelling at T,D twenty-five was easy, however after one mistake we found we needed both the new shielding and a standard forcewall to protect the ship,” she added, she felt really good knowing something that a man of Ironside’s genius did not,

“Why, what happened?” Ironside questioned, finding this fascinating,

“The new shield would protect the ship from the sounds of time distort, but not the radiation and space debris of standard space, the moment you jump into real space your ship could be destroyed by a tiny piece of space dust, or your crew irradiated by solar radiation so we use a forcewall shielding underlay, placing the forcewall over the shielding for maximum protection,” Liza explained with a smile,

“Amazing,” Ironside gushed,

Liza’s smile widened as she watched Ironside, she could see in his eyes the computations going through his mind,

“That’s impressive work, your scientists should be rewarded for that,” he added,

“They were,” Liza replied as she turned to the elevator, that was now only a few feet in front of her,

“I’ve got to go,” she said as she reached the elevator and hit the door controls,

“Thank you,” Ironside said softly,

“For what?” Liza asked,

“This, you coming down here,”

“I’m glad I did,” she said full-heartedly,

“I never realised until now how much I missed you,” she added,

Ironside smiled as he stepped closer to Liza, took her gently into his arms and gave her the most tender of kisses, Liza smiled happily as their lips parted, she took a deep breath and patted his chest with one hand,

“It happening again,” she said,

“What’s happening again?” Ironside asked,

“I’m falling for you,”

“Me too,” Ironside replied with a warm smile,

The elevator door opened, Liza turned to it, the elevator was empty, she walked backward into it, her eyes admiring the scientist that stood before her, their eyes fixed as she hit the door control, the last thing Lyle Ironside saw as the lift doors closed was the beautiful smiling face of the Federations Empress.

“Reigniting something I see,” Roxy said, who was leaning on the door frame of the laboratory, having witnessed the exchange between the two,

Ironside turned to her, his arms out to his sides,

“So?” her asked, expecting a confrontation to start,

“Good,” Roxy replied with a smile,

Ironside was shocked by her reply, he would never have expected her to approve of a relationship with the former Terran Federation Supreme Commander, Roxy’s views must be softening. Lyle Ironside walked towards the lab, his mind was working through the information Liza had given him about the Omega’s shielding, a smile crossed his lips as he reached where Roxy was standing,

“I have an idea,” he said with confidence.

Liza Ford marched onto the command deck as the Omega jumped into real space, directly ahead of them was the planet Klyne, they could see a similar mass exodus from the planet as they had seen on Alina, word had circulated fast,

“Bring the Omega to bear, position three nine four point eight three, have our fleet form up and deploy,” Miles Drayson ordered as he turned to the Empress,

“We have arrived at Klyne Madam Empress,” he reported,

“Good, contact those captains that abandoned their post in the last battle, I want them here, I need to speak to them,” Liza ordered,

“Yes ma’am,” Drayson obeyed,

He walked to the communications officer to relay the Empress instructions as Samantha and Blake joined Liza’s side,

“Sorry about your family,” Samantha said softly,

“Thank you,” Liza replied, she was a little surprised by the Queens concern,

“We need to get the Klyne defence force to hold back behind our fleet to protect the evacuation,” Blake suggested,

“Agreed,” Liza replied, her conversation with Ironside had helped in clearing her mind, removing some heavy weights from her shoulders and helping her refocus.

“Going by my calculations we have an hour at best before the enemy are here,” Logan said as he joined the group with his sister behind him,

“Okay, given how our weapons had no effect what are we going to do when they get here?” Katrina asked, crossing her arms and looking at her brother, and then Liza,

“That is the toughest question of all,” Liza said as she turned to her Fleet Admiral,

“Have our battle computers come up with anything useful?”

“Unfortunately no Madam Empress,” Jakson reported,

“They show that we will have the same issues as before,” he added to his report,

“That’s encouraging,” Katrina snapped,

“Without extra data the battle computers cannot calculate any other outcome,” Jakson stated bitterly,

Blake turned to Logan and quietly asked,

“If we can’t defend ourselves and we can’t get through their shielding, what can we do?” 

Logan gave Blake a hard glare,

“We cant give up, that is what we can do,”

“I’m not suggesting that we give up,” Blake countered,

“We need to buy the people of Klyne time, that’s all,” Samantha said, overhearing the quiet conversation between her friends,

“Absolutely,” Blake replied,

“We’ll find a way through this, I have no doubt,” the Queen of Merrica Prime stated,

“I admire your confidence,” Katrina said, she was worried that they would not be able to win this war, it was a feeling that shrouded the command deck,

“I know Ironside, he will find something,” Samantha said reassuringly,

Liza smiled, she felt the same confidence in the scientist, he was the most intelligent man she knew.

Roxy and Ironside were frantically working in the laboratory, news of their arrival over Klyne had been broadcast through out the ship, Roxy had created another forcewall generator, this time she had began to program in the acoustic shielding Ironside had spoken to Liza about, discovering that the sabre blades released a high pitched tone on contact Ironsides hypothesis was that a high acoustic shield would be able to offer some protection,

“Okay, that wire goes there, and that goes there,” Roxy instructed Ironside, who was fitting some additional wiring to the forcewall generator,

Done, and done,” Ironside relayed after fitting the wires,

“Are you sure that this wiring configuration already exists on all ships?” Ironside asked,

“I can only say that is the case with the New Order vessels and the older former Federation ships, I honestly cannot confirm that with the Imperial Federation ships, however I cannot see why the Federation would change something that is so simplistic in its construction,” Roxy replied as she began to set the frequency of the new shielding,

“What do I set it to?” She asked,

“With the data we pulled from the sabres, a frequency of twenty thousand hertz should be just low enough to stop them,” Ironside instructed as he stood up and picked up a sabre hilt, he extended the blade and walked over to a medical bowl Roxy had placed on the top of a work surface,

“Stand by,” Roxy said after setting the frequency and hitting the start button.

The forcewall generator came to life and a small forcewall wrapped itself around the bowl, Ironside took a deep breath and using the blade he hit the bowl, irritatingly the blade passed right through the forcewall and struck the bowl,

“Fakk,” Roxy exclaimed.

“Yeah, fakk,” Ironside agreed.

On the command deck, the four surviving space captains from the six ships that broke formation in the battle over Alina were standing at attention, Liza Ford paced angrily in front of them with Admiral Jakson looking on,

“What the hell were you thinking?” She demanded,

“Captain Perri said she saw an opening and told us to go for it ma’am,” one of the captains reported nervously,

“Unfortunately she isn’t here to defend herself,” Liza snapped, although Liza knew Perri had issues with command after she had been demoted following another act of disobeying orders during the battle of Saint Portia Major,

Liza shook her head as she stopped pacing, standing beside her Admiral she placed her hands on her hips,

“Very well, Admiral, demote these men to Ensign and notify their first officers they now have the field rank of Captain,” Liza ordered,

“At once Madam Empress,”

The Captain’s were shocked, as one was about to speak Liza snapped angrily,

“Just be lucky I don’t space the lot of you.”

She turned on her heel and matched to Drayson’s side as he stood watching a bank of detector monitors,

“Sit-rep?”

“The evacuation of Kylne is going on as smoothly as possible, the fleet is in position and it will not be long before the enemy arrive,” Drayson reported,

“Good,” Liza replied, she was feeling a growing sense of anxiety, she had never faced an enemy she knew so little about,

“Can I speak freely Madam Empress?”

“You can,” Liza replied,

“I was reticent in allowing those rebels board this ship, but I am beginning to see that this alliance is a good thing, Logan and Blake are good leaders,” Drayson confided, glancing at the two men who were looking at a bank of monitors, going over all the battle data they could,

“Nixon feared Blake, and I know that came from a place of grudging respect, and I have known Logan for years, in a situation like this I am glad they are on our side,” Liza stated softly,

“One more thing Madam Empress,”

“And that is?” Liza pressed,

“Lyle Ironside, he was the father wasn’t he?”

Miles Drayson’s words came out of the blue, Liza took a deep breath and turned to her Supreme Commander,

“What makes you say that?”

“The way you was after you rescued him and his ship, and the way you have been since he has been onboard, after your conversation with Karla you rushed out of the command deck, I imagine it was to speak to him about your loss, when you returned you looked refreshed, as if a burden you had been carrying had been lifted,” Drayson replied quietly,

“You survived your ordeal on XK—98 after crashing your ship and managing to tend to your injuries in a way that is not akin to field surgery, but proper professional medical care, you also reported feeling sick after, so ergo, he was on the planet with you, which is why the Arien was there in the first place, and why it was reported you lost an unborn child after I found you adrift in space,” he added as he scanned the command deck, hoping no one else could hear,

“You always was clever,” Liza replied,

“Too clever?” Drayson asked worriedly,

“No, I need clever officers around me,” Liza said, as if to calm the Commanders worries,

“So what if I feel something for him?” she asked,

“The Empress will have my support as always, your happiness is important to me and the Imperial Federation, but if he disappoints you the Federation will come down on him hard,”

Liza smirked, Drayson’s words lifted her spirits,

“We will have to see what happens, this war isn’t over yet, but thank you,” she said as a detector control officer shouted,

“Madam Empress, the enemy has entered detector range, they are on approach,”

“Battle stations.” Liza called out.

Lyle Ironside stood over the broken metal bowl, his eyes looking at it as if it could offer some solution to why the shielding idea failed to work,

“Let’s lower the frequency a little more and try again,” Roxy offered,

Ironside nodded as he stepped back from the work surface the bowl sat on and turned to Roxy,

“By two points of a percent,” he suggested,

“Okay,” Roxy replied as she made the adjustments,

The Omega’s internal alarm sounded, Ironside turned to the door, and then quickly back to Roxy,

“They are here,” he said worriedly,

“Try again now,” Roxy instructed,

Without thinking Ironside rose the blade over his head and struck the bowl,

“Damn,” he cursed as the blade passed through the shield and hit the bowl again.

Ahead for mankind’s fleet, the oblong vessels took their positions, they turned portside once more as the much large silver globe moved in behind them.

Liza walked over to her weapons controller, she squeezed the back rest of his seat as she ordered,

“Set target, central again and fire the primary weapon,”

“Yes ma’am,” the officer replied as his hands ran over the controls before saying,

“Firing in three, two, one,”

As with the earlier battle, the main weapon of the Omega had the desired effect as it totally destroyed one of the oblong ships, Liza had hoped that the explosion might effect the other ships around it but it did not happen,

“Turn the Omega to starboard and open fire, and instruct all other ships to fire,” she ordered,

“What good will that do?” Logan whispered quietly,

“I can’t just stand here doing nothing,” Liza replied, just as quietly.

Ironside shut the blade down of the sabre and was almost close to throwing it across the lab, his blood boiled as frustration was getting the better of him, Roxy sat on the floor, her green eyes looking over the instruments,

“What are we doing wrong?” She asked as she climbed to her feet and walked to a monitor,

“What are you doing?” Ironside asked,

“Humour me,” she answered as she studied the data on the screen,

“What does this look like to you?” She asked, seeing what appeared to be an anomaly in the data,

Ironside stood at her side and studied the screen, he read and reread the data, his eyes taking in as much as he could, at that moment the Omega was hit by something powerful, throwing both Ironside and Roxy off of their feet.

“Damage report,” Supreme Commander Drayson ordered as he clambered to his feet, a number of the command crew had been thrown front their stations,

“That was close,” a damage control officer called out,

“Close, that hit us,” Jakson shouted, stating the obvious,

“If that hit us a few feet further back this whole ship would have exploded,” the officer reported,

“It was close to our power capacitor,” he added,

“Close then,” Drayson said to Jakson as Liza Ford rushed to damage control,

“Send teams to start immediate repairs,” she ordered,

“Yes ma’am,” the officer replied,

“Once again our weapons are having no effect on them, we have already lost six ships,” Blake reported, the sound of fear clear in his voice.

Ironside shook his head and smiled, he turned to Roxy, his eyes flashed with joy,

“When the blade passes through the forcewall, it changes the blade harmonics, meaning that the blade is resonating at a lower pitch when it hits the shielding, instead of an underlay, switch polarities, make it an overlay, reset the frequency to twenty thousand hertz,”

Roxy smiled and quickly did as instructed, once she had reset the forcewall she turned to the doctor,

“Go for it,”

Ironside opened the blade and touched the bowl, to his further annoyance the blade passed through the shield again,

“What are we missing?” He cursed.

Logan looked on in horror as more ships of the united fleet fell, there was nothing they could do against this far superior foe, one that could just pick their targets at ease, the Omega took another hit, the giant ship rocked violently.

Roxy and Ironside studied the new data as the ship rocked again, they managed to keep themselves on their feet, holding on to the work station, that their monitor was sat on, Roxy then quickly turned to Ironside as a thought came to mind,

“We know that with all standard forcewalls you need an energy level just lower that the forcewall to penetrate it,”

“Agreed, but how does that help us?”

“We are dealing with very high frequencies here, what if we need to go the other way, use a slightly higher frequency on the shielding than what we are trying to protect ourselves from?” She offered,

“We lose nothing by trying,” Ironside replied as Roxy reset the shielding hertz level,

“Try again,” she instructed,

Ironside took a deep breath, and in his frustration he struck the bowl with all the strength he could.

Logan rushed over to detector control, he lent over the controller and asked

“What is the situation with the evac?”

“There are a few more ships needing to leave the planet,” the detector control officer reported as Liza gave Logan a hard stare,

“Not as ready as they claimed,” she snapped, knowing it was suicidal to remain in such a once sided battle for too much longer.

Ironside stood over the bowl, the sabre still in his hands, which felt intense pain after the shockwave that just rushed through them after the blade hit the shielding, Roxy smiled happily, it had worked, before saying any other words she rushed to the bank of monitors and typed into the computer an operations program,

“What are you doing?” Ironside asked as he closed down the sabre, placed it on the side beside a monitor and shook his aching hands,

“Just creating a computer program that we can download onto every ship as a data packet, which should quickly rewrite the defence systems and allow the ships to defend themselves without having to make any engineering changes, that is why it was best to build our forcewall generator the same way they are built into our ships,” Roxy quickly stated as she pulled a data disc from her computer,

“And here it is,” she added with a smile whilst holding a small silver disc,

“Let’s get it up there, the way this ship is moving we need it.” Ironside ordered.

Jakson and Drayson held onto each other as the Omega took another buffeting,

“We wont last much longer if we stay here,” Jakson shouted over the din of explosion which erupted around the command deck.

At that moment the door of the rear elevator opened and Ironside and Roxy rushed in,

“I need your defence system control board now,” Roxy shouted,

Logan and Blake smiled as Liza pushed her defence control officer from his station, Roxy was quick to take his seat as the others gathered around, she inserted the disc as the Omega got hit again,

“Everyone cross their fingers, toes might help too,” Roxy said as she downloaded the data packet onto the Omegas defence computer,

“Okay, stand by,” she added as she ran the new software,

“And here goes,” Roxy hit the run button.

The computers registered the data, incorporated it into the defence mainframe and ran the new program, with a slight whine the new shielding came online, at the same time a silver projectile was about to hit the command deck, it struck the new shield and disintegrated,

“Yes,” Lyle Ironside shouted out, puching the air with joy,

Roxy sat back on the chair, placing her hands on her head for a brief moment as another silver missile hit the new shield and failed to penetrate, Logan patted her on her shoulder as Liza gave Ironside a hug,

“Well done,” she gushed as Roxy quickly returned her full attention to her keyboard,

“Inform all ships that we will be sending them a data packet, they must download it immediately,” she instructed,

“Send the message,” Drayson ordered,

“Any ship that has trouble with this new data needs to get out of here,” he added forcefully as Roxy sent to signal to all ships.

For a short while the enemy turned their attentions to the other ships in the Earth’s fleet once they realised that their weapons were no longer having an impact on them, but soon all the remaining Earth ships had activated the new software and opened the new shielding,

“It’s using your time distort shielding and reversing the polarity, whilst raising the hertz level over that of the missiles they fire,” Ironside explained to a very happy Liza,

“Well done the both of you,” Liza said happily as she looked out at the enemy ships,

“Time we turned this battle around,” she said with a feeling that the war was about to change, at that moment the oblong ships opened what appeared to be hangers on their port side and twenty five smaller attack craft filed out of each of the oblong ships.

“Now this gets interesting,” Logan said as he turned to Drayson,

“Do your Stingrays have shielding capabilities?”

“Yes, why?” Drayson asked,

“Then make sure all Stingrays have the new software and get them to launch, the weapons on the Omega wont be able to target ships as small as their attackers,” Logan ordered,

“Blake, tell our Freedom class commanders to launch the T,X‘s right away,” he added, turning to his friend with powerful eyes,

“Yes sir,” Blake replied before relaying the order, he also pointed out that all T,X fighters must have the new shielding packets installed first.

Soon the area of space over Klyne was full of small fighter craft, as the larger craft targeted each other, the large globe began to move into position over Klyne, as Logan looked on he felt a strong feeling of worry and anger, he stepped closer to the viewing station window, his eyes following the globe as it neared orbit, he reach out with his mind, feeling the cold of space as he touched the alien vessel, suddenly Logan felt a presence notice him, the globe stopped moving towards the planet as this presence searched for what was reaching out to it, Logan could feel its power, its hatred of man and the anger it felt, at the moment Kerr Logan felt the presence getting close to him he closed his mind, mankind’s leader stepped closer to the viewing glass, the globe was still stationary, even with his mind closed Logan could feel the powerful presence hunting for him.

A sleek Stingray attack fighter flew between the enemy waves of very small, wing like attack craft, the pilot pulled along side one attacker and studied the red wing briefly, he quickly sent a report,

“This is Captain Heinza, these enemy ships look too small to have anyone onboard, I would suggest these are drones,”

“Roger that Captain,” his flight officer replied,

“They are also shielded like the larger ships, we are not having much luck in shooting them down, but thankfully they are having the same problem,” Heinza reported as he ducked an attack, bringing his ship to bear on another red wing,

“Blue five, blue seven, form up with me, let’s see if multiple shots simultaneously will have the desired effect,” he ordered,

“Right with you boss,” they reported before forming up behind there squad leader,

The three little ships opened fire, hitting but not damaging the red wing,

“Well, that didn’t work,” Heinza reported as a red wing passed right by him and smashed into blue seven, destroying both little ships,

“They’ve got a new strategy,” the squad leader stated as another three stingrays and two T,X’s were destroyed with the same technique.

Liza turned to Logan as news came through of the enemies new attack plan,

“We can defend against this?” She asked,

“I hope so,” Logan replied as he turned to Roxy and Ironside,

“Can the forcewall hold under a suicide attack?

Roxy and Ironside turned to each other,

“I can’t imagine that their little drones could pass through our forcewalls, it would be like us hitting space junk, forcewalls are designed for that,” Ironside replied worriedly, he did not sound too convinced of his words.

“Sir, Madam, we are picking up a time distort wormhole, very small,” the detector controller called out,

“Where?” Liza asked,

“Point zero four nine,”

“That’s almost in front of us,” Jakson stated as Drayson studied the detector screen.

At that moment a small star fighter appeared in real space, right in the middle of the battle.

The pilot of the former Terran Federation star fighter quickly surveyed the area, the small red wings filled the area of space directly in front of her, the next thing Darla Daney saw was a red wing fly straight into a T,X star fighter,

“Bloody hell,” she exclaimed.

Roxy quickly glanced up from her new work station, her eyes looking directly at her husband,

“This new ship doesn’t have the shielding data,”

“Send it to them now,” Liza ordered before Logan could speak,

“Not as if one extra little fighter is going to make too much of a difference,” Jakson said dismissively,

“Every ship is useful,” Blake countered,

“How is that evacuation going on?” He asked,

“Nearly there,” came a quick rely.

Darla heard a ping sound on her flight controls, she quickly scanned what appeared on her little screen,

“A shielding data packet, computer, download it and run immediately,” she commanded as she rolled her ship to avoid being rammed,

“Someone likes you,” she mumbled to herself as she performed a gut wrenching dive to prevent herself getting hit but a silver missile,

“You wanted to join this party, you must be crazy girl,”

The same ping sounded to alert her that the new software was successfully downloaded and the shielding was running, at that moment she took a hit, it didn’t pass through the shielding but the impact was enough to knock her little star fighter off course and behind the rows of rust coloured oblong ships, at that moment she started taking a buffering as a small squad of red wings drones moved in to attack.

Logan looked on as the little star fighter was push beyond the oblong vessels, he was regarding the little ship with curiosity, Ironside noticed his interest and stepped beside him,

“What is it?”

“I don’t know, but I recognise that flying style but I just can’t place it,” Logan said as he watched the star fighter dodge attack after attack.

Darla Daney sent her ship left and right, evading the approaching red wings as they made life very difficult for her, her flight path was getting very restricted as the red wings forced her closer to one of the oblong ships, Darla decided to fire at the larger ship, it made no impact on the large vessel but made Darla feel a little less helpless, she saw an opening, taking the controls of her ship with now sweating hands, she turned and pushed her ship through the squad of red wings, but the manoeuvre brought her too close to the larger ship and she hit it, causing her ship to spin uncontrollably away from the battle, feeling giddy, Darla wrestled back control of her ship,

“What the bloody hell was that?” She gasped as she shook her head in an effort to clear it,

“I did not hit a forcewall,” she said as she quickly replayed her flight data,

“Just as Kerr Logan taught you, record all flight information, it might be useful,” she said to herself as the screen showed her what she had hit on the starboard side of the oblong vessel,

“Looks like and antenna array,” she said as she set her battle computers,

“Prepare plasma missiles,” she ordered as she brought her little ship to bear on the much larger vessel,

“Set flight record,” she added as she hit the drive on full,

“Target, three seven one,” The battle computer set the target on the array that she had hit, it was clear enough thanks to the sparking of electrical energy falling away from it.

Logan and Liza looked on as this little star fighter moved into attack position and flew directly for one of the enemy ships,

“What the hell are they doing?” Liza asked,

Logan shrugged his shoulders as they watched, both fascinated.

Darla dodged two red wing attacks, repositioned her attack and took a very deep breath, she hit the firing controls and followed her missiles for a short time before banking hard and pulling away.

Logan stepped closer to the viewing glass, placing his hand on the cold surface as Darla’s missile flew behind a rust coloured ship,

“What have you seen?” He asked.

Whatever the pilot had seen was what they needed to know, the enemy ship was rocked by an explosion, firstly on its starboard side, and then it travelled through the ship to its portside, once an eruption burst out of the portside hull the ship tore itself apart, there was a cheer on the command deck, Logan simply smiled.

Darla looked over her shoulder as the inferno died down, she smiled and turned her ship to the next rust coloured vessel, she set another load of plasma missiles and with her battle computer still recording her flight data she fired at the antenna array and as before the ship exploded,

“That definitely works, computer, send the data to all of the Earth ships, let them know what I did,” she said as she turned her ship to attack a third vessel,

“Something is not right,” she said as she looked around her little cockpit, her ship did not feel as solid as it should, she could almost feel it flexing.

The Omega communications officer saw Darla’s data appear on her screen, she turned to her Empress,

“We have some new information, it’s come from that star fighter,” she relayed,

“Put it on the main screen,” Liza ordered,

“Yes ma’am,” she replied before following her order.

The screen lit up showing the attack data, Ironside studied the video footage carefully as another alien ship was brought down, its explosion lit up the command deck,

“An antenna, it must be protruding through the ships shields?” He surmised,

“What could it be used for?” Roxy asked,

“Haven’t a clue, but this is interesting,” Ironside stated as he rushed to Roxy’s monitors,

“Check all the data, can you see if it is sending out, or receiving a signal?” He asked,

Roxy looked over the data, her green eyes ached but soon she found what she was looking for,

“Its sending a signal, no signals are being received,” she reported,

“So, who is receiving its signal then?” Roxy asked.

Heinza flew his little starfighter towards an oblong enemy vessel, it became very apparent that the aliens had becoming aware of the weakness that Darla had discovered, the little red wings began to form blockades around the target area, Heinza dodged one attempt to ram him only to fall into the direct flight path of another, he watched, as if everything became slow motion as the red wing flew at him at speed, he closed his eyes and prepared for the impact when the red wing suddenly exploded, his eyes quickly opened as Darla’s starfighter passed over head,

“You looked like you needed a hand,” Darla said to him happily,

“Thanks for the assist,” Heinza said with relief, although his next thought was wondering who she was, her voice was so familiar,

“Is that you Heinza?” Darla asked with a smile as she took up a flanking position behind him,

“Darla Danay,” he gasped as he finally remembered her.

Kerr Logan turned as he heard the chatter between the pilots, he smiled as he walked to a communications board and hit the outward com,

“Nice to hear your voices Darla and Heinza,” he said with a smile,

“Kerr Logan, I heard you were here,” Darla replied,

As Logan spoke to the pilots Ironside reviewed Darla’s attack data, just as she saved Heinza’s ship,

“How the hell could she shoot down a alien attacker?” He asked as Roxy studied the data,

“It wasn’t anything special she hit it with, just a plasma bolt,” Roxy reported as she went over the data,

Liza listened in on their conversation, she quickly turned to her detector controller,

“Scan the battle field, show us any differences between the small alien attack ships,” she ordered as she stood by his side,

The detector controller performed a number of scans, he scratched his head something quiet peculiar appeared,

“Some of those attack ships no longer have shielding,” he reported, almost disbelieving his eyes,

Hearing his report Ironside turned to Roxy,

“Could the antenna on the oblong ships and those little red ships not having shielding be connected?” He asked,

“Possibly,” Roxy replied as she turned the computers attention to a small alien red wing,

“Give me a full scan of that ship,” she ordered as she turned to face Liza’s detector controller,

He immediately followed her order, turning the scanning beam to narrow band and aiming it at the little ship,

“Now for the moment, no one shoot that thing down,” Roxy said under her breath.

Darla turned her ship on a group of four red wing attackers and opened fire, Heinza followed her lead, two for the little ships exploded but their weapons had no effect on the other two, who got very close to ramming them,

“Why is this happening?” Heinza asked, he found it strange that some ships they could shoot down and others they could not,

“Haven’t a clue but at least we are hitting them back,” Darla replied as she opened fire on another red wing, this time she was not so lucky, and it seemed the moment the red ship knew it was safe it went on the offensive, passing Heinza’s Stingray and ramming into a T,X fighter.

Logan was standing by his wife’s side as they both went through the data they were gaining from the scan,

“This ship is receiving a signal,” Roxy said,

“Heinza did speculate that they were drones,” Liza offered,

“That must be the case,” Ironside said as he pointed at the image of the red wing fighter,

“Look, under its hull, a smaller sensor array,”

Logan grinned, her turned to Liza and Blake, he snapped his fingers as he said,

“Maybe this is our opportunity, the array on the larger ships was their weakness, maybe this is theirs?”

Blake smiled and turned to Liza,

“We destroy a larger ship and the attack drones that launched for it loose their shielding,” he offered,

“Sounds plausible,” Ironside agreed,

“Have all pilots target these arrays,” Blake ordered,

Liza glanced at her communications officer who immediately obeyed her unasked order.

The news came over Darla’s starfighters intercom, she smirked as she looked to her side, at Heinza’s little ship,

“Hitting something that small is going to be tough,” she said with reluctance,

“Come on Darla, I thought you liked a challenge?” Heinza replied as he turned his ship to the mass of enemy red wings,

“This is Captain Heinza to all birds, form up behind me and fire at will,” he ordered,

A mixed squadron of T,X’s, Stingrays and Darla’s old starfighter moved into formation and flew towards the enemy, all releasing plasma bolts and neutron beams.

Logan, Blake, Liza, Ironside looked on as the Earth starfighters cut a swathe through the red wing vessels, small explosions lit up in the distance as both alien and Earth ships were destroyed, during their advance a squad of red wings broke off from defending their larger ships and began to target the Earth fleet,

“A large number of enemy fighters are closing in on the fleet on our portside,” Jakson reported,

Liza glanced at him at the same time six red wings rammed a Phoenix class destroyer, causing it to explode violently, a Freedom class carrier was next as four red wings ploughed into it,

“Inform the flight wing we need some reinforcements,” Drayson ordered as two Hammerhead frigates exploded,

“Well that proves that our forcewalls wont defend us if we got rammed,” Ironside said quite categorically,

“Really?” Jakson countered, as another three ships of the fleet exploded,

“They are getting desperate,” Logan stated quietly,

“But it’s effective,” Roxy told him worriedly.

Heinza turned his ship around, he quickly scanned the data on his battle computer screen, surveying the battle, he then turned his attention around the area of space outside his little ship, looking for and soon finding Darla’s starfighter,

“Darla, you take the remaining T,X starfighters and continue the attack, I will take all Federation ships to defend the fleet,”

“Understood,” Darla replied as she shot down another red ship,

Heinza pulled away from the battle and lead the remaining Stingrays back to the fleet, ahead of him he saw a Hammerhead fall,

“Be careful on the approach to the fleet, there could now be a lot of space debris to get passed,” he instructed as a Freedom class carrier exploded, taking another hammerhead with it.

Logan quickly looked up at the large silver globe that still remained in orbit over Klyne, it was slowly turning, he reached out his mind, this time their two minds touched, Logan suddenly felt cold and the hairs on his body stood on end, the anger he felt was almost overwhelming, whatever was inside that globe comprised of complete and total hate, and as more of its starships was destroyed the greater that hate became,

“LOGAN,” it shouted at him,

Logan broke the contact and dropped to the floor, Ironside was the first to get to him, Roxy was a close second, Logan looked dazed as Ironside called out,

“I need water here,”

“It truly hates us, what ever life form it is, it hates us with so much anger,” Logan gasped as Blake rushed to him with a bottle of water,

Liza looked on curiously as Roxy took the bottle, unscrewed the cap and handed it to her husband,

“What does he mean?” Liza asked as Drayson and Jakson stood just behind her,

“Logan is a telepath, he can also sense things,” Ironside explained as Roxy helped Logan to his feet,

“That was careless of me,” Logan said as he finished the bottle of water,

“Thank you,” he said to Roxy who gave him a worried look,

“I reached out to it, it knows my name now,” Logan said as he shook his head,

“What else does it know?” Jakson snapped bitterly,

“Madam Empress, we have just had word from Klyne, it has been successfully evacuated,” the communications officer called out,

“Great, time we got out of here,” Liza said as she was about to raise the order to make their withdraw,

“Madam Empress,” Jakson said quickly, knowing what her next words were going to be,

“This is winnable, there is only two of their cruisers left and a smattering of their smaller attack craft, it would be foolish to leave now, we must press on our advantage,” he stated firmly,

Liza turned to Logan, who looked a little out of it for the moment, but Blake gave her a hard stare,

“I agree with Jakson,” he said resolutely,

“I do too,” Supreme Commander Drayson added,

“Very well,” Liza agreed as her weapons officer called out,

“The primary weapon is now fully charged,”

“Inform all ships to stay away from the ship bearing three nine two point seven, also tell them to stay out of our firing solution,” Drayson ordered,

The Omega turned, aiming its nose towards the ship Drayson had targeted.

Darla called out Drayson’s instructions and turned all of the remaining T,X starfighters to the other enemy vessel, the red wings frantically attempted to defend their mother ship, Darla quickly glanced up at the Omega at the same moment as a green beam of energy reached out across space, hitting the enemy vessel and destroying it totally,

“Wow, that is some gun,” she exclaimed as the last oblong ship began to run,

The remaining red wings turned to defend the last mother ship but their numbers were too few as Heinza and his squadron mopped up the remaining red wings that attempted to ram their targets, from his vantage point it looked like the remaining enemy vessel was prey, being hunted by a flock of predators, who relentlessly probed and attacked until the last oblong ship exploded, the last red wings fell soon after now that they were no longer protected by their shielding, a smile formed across Heinza’s face before he turned to his left as the giant silver globe took position over Klyne and a purple beam of energy struck the planet surface,

“All wings return to the Omega, all wings return to the Omega,” came the order,

Heinza didn’t hesitate as he steered his ship home as Klyne burned. 

Darla Danay was the last pilot to bring her starfighter into hanger three onboard the Imperial Federation command ship Omega, the landing bay was full of ground crews running to and from hastily landed Stingrays and T,X’s, making sure that the pilots were being assisted and securing the starfighters landing gear to the deck, Danay could still feel that uncomfortable flexibility in her little ship as she lowered her landing gear and with a roar of retros, brought the ship down onto the deck, immediately her ship groaned,

“What’s the matter girl?” She asked her ship computer, it failed to respond,

“That isn’t good,” she stated as she opened her canopy, unfastened her safety harness and climbed out of the cockpit, she looked around the hanger and at a view of pilots who begin to congregate near her ship, cheering her arrival,

Darla’s eyes scanned the people around the hanger, and soon fell onto Kerr Logan as he walked slowly to her ship with a beaming smile on his face, Darla opened a small hatch just behind her cockpit and took hold of a brown backpack which she threw over her right shoulder before jumping off of her starfighter,

“Exellent job girl,” one pilot said as he patted her on the shoulder, another congratulated her and soon all the pilots around her were voicing their thanks,

Darla was grateful for the applause but she was just happy she could help,

“You did a great job there cadet,”

The youngest of the Danay family turned to see Logan standing in front of her, he looked good in the New Order greens, it was something she had never expected to see,

“Cadet?” she said dismissively as she released the top neck strap of her snug fitting black overalls that she wore with her old Terran Federation flight boots,

“Good to see you,” she said before giving Logan a big hug,

Logan was surprised by the strength of her hug,

“You okay?” He asked, sounding concerned,

Darla slowly pulled away from the embrace, she looked at Logan with haunted eyes,

“I witnessed Earth burn,” she said quietly,

“I saw the entire Earth defence force fall within an hour, I had two brothers in that fleet, and two sisters on Earth with their children,” she added tearfully,

“I’m sorry,” Logan found himself saying, knowing that nothing could help her,

“But Earth, our home, gone, over five billion people dead,” Darla said sadly,

“I know,” Logan said as he noticed Darla glance behind him, he turned to see Roxy standing with her hands in the pockets of her uniform,

“Roxy, this is Darla Daney,”

“I recognise you from Saint Portia Major, the shipyards,” Roxy said as she stepped closer,

“The one and the same,” Darla said as she cleared her mind of the horror that she had witnessed,

“Glad you came to our rescue,” Roxy said with a smile as she offered Darla her hand,

“You’re welcome,” Darla said as she excepted Roxy’s hand, Darla knew from seeing Roxy before that the blonde was short, but she didn’t realise then how much of a presence she had,

Roxy was struck by how beautiful this woman was, who with her long legs and small waist, made the plain black overalls she wore look amazing, and with her bright brown eyes and long brunette hair Darla could easily have any man or woman she wanted, clearly she had some affection to the only man Roxy knew she couldn’t have, her husband,

“I’ve been chasing that thing since Earth, I heard the reports of a fleet attempting to engage the enemy at Alina, it seemed as if I just missed you when I got there, once I heard Klyne was next I made my way here,” Darla explained as she turned to her ship, that is when she noticed the huge gouge that had been cut into it by the sensor array she had hit earlier,

“That would explain why the ship felt strange,” she said in frustration,

“I’m surprised you could still fly this,” Logan said as he assessed the damage,

“An inch to port and your fuel line would have breached,” he reported as he turned to its pilot, at that moment gravity took hold of Darla’s starfighter, the little ship groaned, with everyone backing away the ship folded in half at the point of damage, the fuel line ruptured and what was left of her fuel spilled onto the deck, immediately a team of deck hands tended to the spillage,

“Fakk,” Darla exclaimed,

“Just be glad it happened in here,” Roxy said seriously,

“I am,” Darla replied with certainty,

“Where is she?” Came a bellowing question through the throng of people,

Darla turned to see Heinza walking quickly towards her, he wore a blue Imperial Federation Uniform with a silver insignia across his big chest, his shaved head reflecting the lighting of the hanger bay, once he was in front of her he grabbed her, lifted the brunette off of her feet and swung her around,

“Excellent to see the second best Elite pilot here,” he voiced happily, making Logan smirk,

“Let me down,” Darla protested as she fought in vain against Heinza’s powerful arms,

Han Heinza let Darla go and stepped back, he smiled as Darla protested,

“Second best, that was you,”

“Logan sir, please tell her, I was number, she was a number two,” Heinza boasted as he turned to the man that had put both Heinza and Darla through their paces during elite training,

“Number two,” Darla snapped dismissively,

“He is right though,” Logan stated as he felt the Omega go into time distort,

Roxy looked on with this exchange with curiosity, Logan noticed her confusion,

“I put these two through Terran Federation Elite training, they were the best the Iron Guard had, at the end of training you are graded, Darla just missed out on top spot,”

“Oh, okay,” Roxy replied understandly,

“I was a far better pilot,” Darla stated as she pointed at herself,

“No way, that was me,” Heinza dismissed, by now the hanger was emptying,

“I told you Darla, if you had a bit more discipline back then you would have been, but Heinza could follow orders,” Logan stated,

“Goody goody,” Darla laughed as she turned to Heinza mockingly,

“No, just awesome,” Heinza said with the biggest grin.


End file.
